Survival is Key : The Walking Dead fanfiction
by XxNeverxLosexHopexX
Summary: What happens when the world you know changes? When everyone you love is dead? Follow the group of survivors as they're worst fears are realized. Can they have the strength to survive in this hell? Can happiness be found in this new world? Daryl Dixon/OC.
1. Chapter 1 : Savior

**Shit Happens : A Walking Dead fanfiction** [Previously known as Carry On]

* * *

Chapter One

Savior

"Oh christ!"

I was running through the forest, screaming frantically. I was at a loss. No weapons. No food. No water. No ways of preserving my life. The only thing I had left to save me were my legs- RUN!

I was terrified. I heard the zombies- or whatever the fuck they were, moaning behind me. I had to outrun them- I couldn't look back. I had no clue how many there were. One, two- a dozen? I had no choice but to run forward. My legs were becoming weaker by the kilometer- apparently four kilometer runs a few days a week didn't do much. My lungs burned, ached as if acid were melting my dry , thirst ridden throat.

I wondered how life could have gotten so dull- so deadly. How did all this start? Like I had a clue. The key to living was knowing how to survive alone, and by being alone most of my life I knew very well how to get by on my own.

My legs gave out on me, I tumbled down the side of a ridge. _Fuck_. I had to get up, but every time I tried, I got pulled back. I looked and noticed my leg was trapped under a branch.

I screamed as the **Whatever-the-fucks-they-are** came near me, struggling to get up. One of them was emerging quickly, it's face half cut open. I screamed, praying to god someone would find me.

As the thing ran towards me, a few feet away I begin to pass out. I yelped, my lungs giving out after all the screaming, after all the running. My lungs were too dry to emerge a sound above a yelp. I felt the thing grab my arm, but before it could bare it's teeth, it fell back, an arrow in its forehead. I stared blankly at a blurred person in-front of me. The voice sounded familiar- a man. It was a man. Or men. I wasn't sure, I passed out, everything turning blank with nothingness. I was alone.

* * *

I awoke, squirming on a cot, yelping with pleas and screams

"Dun' _Dun_' kill me!"

I looked frantically around the room- I couldn't see straight. I must have been drugged with something- or maybe exhaustion. I wasn't sure. I looked up and saw someone- it was a woman- she looked to be in her mid thirties, she sat before me on a chair, her hands in the air in salvation.

"Shh, _We_ won't hurt you. **_Shh_**, you're okay."

I stared at her a moment, trying to get my vision to focus. She had chocolate skin, black hair done up in a pony at the back. I slowly relaxed, biting my lip in embarrassment.

"We're a group situated out of Atlanta- There's a few of us. I'm Jacqui." She smiled softly at me, her hands in her lap.

"T-Tasha." I whispered, my eyes hovering on the man standing behind her. He was older- mid forties to fifties at least. He had soft eyes- like they told a story, like he had a past, perhaps as dark as this hell-ridden present.

"It's nice to meet you, Tasha. I wish it was under better circumstances of course." She noticed me gazing at The man behind her and laughed, "This is Dale. He runs the RV, and is our main lookout."

He nodded at me, I did the same to him. I wrung my wrists, nervous and speechless. I remembered faintly seeing a man hovering over me before I passed out.

"W-who found me?" I asked quietly, looking at my lap.

"His names Daryl."

My head shot up, my eyes full of tears. He was alive? Daryl fucking Dixon was alive!

She noticed my eyes brighten when she said his name, "I'm guessing you know him?" I nodded, the corner of my lips curving into a smile.

"Where is he?" I asked excitedly, practically jumping up. Jacqui placed a hand on my shoulder, laughing quietly.

"He went out hunting- I'm sure he'll be back soon. You need to rest."

I nodded slowly, leaning back against the bed and staring at the ceiling. He.. Left? Daryl left when I was passed out..._he must not want to see me_.

I shook my head, frowning slightly. I had to avoid him at all costs. I didn't want to see him... Not if I was injured and he left my ass alone with these strangers... Even if they were nice.

Jacqui watched my reactions, "How do you know Daryl?" She asked, cleaning up the cut on my leg. I sighed deeply, looking at the wound painfully.

"I've known him and Merle since I was a little girl, oddly enough Daryl was my best friend growing up."

She nodded, I closed my eyes as she wrapped the wound.

"Well, I think you'll be okay to walk around. Come, I can introduce you to the rest of the group."

I stood slowly, walking with her out of the RV, limping slightly. I saw a woman- she looked to be around the same age as Jacqui, she had long brown hair with a skinny figure. The woman was talking with another woman- she had grey hair with a natural figure. I looked at the ground as Jacqui spoke.

"This is Tasha-"

"The girl Daryl brought in?"

Jacqui nodded.

"Tasha this is Lori-" She motioned to the skinny girl, "-And this is Carol." She pointed at the other.

I nodded in response, glancing up at them slightly, my bangs covering the fear behind my eyes.

"T-Tasha." I said quietly, resting an arm on Jacqui's shoulder to stay steady.

"Here let me help you-" Lori grasped my waist, helping me over to a log where a boy and girl sat- both looking between the ages of ten and twelve.

"Thank you, Lori." I gave her a small smile, her and Carol both sat down on the log infront of me with the two kids.

"This is Carl, my son." Lori spoke sweetly. Her son looked up at me, his eyes bright and hopeful.

"Hello." He grinned, his cheeks seemed pink. I smiled in return and nodded, "Tasha. It's nice to meet you, Carl."

"And this is my daughter, Sophia." Carol said softly, Sophia turned and looked at me, smiling happily.

"Hi!"

I smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Sophia!"

I looked to my left, there were two men talking near the cars. I cocked my head to the side, recognizing one. I stood up slowly as I realized who it was.

"DIXON!" I yelled out, hand on hip. Merle turned and smirked at me, his eyes roaming up and down my body.

"Well, Well. Isn't that _my_ sugartits."

I rolled my eyes, walking towards him.

"Nah. Call me by my name, Dixon. I ain't no redneck ass like you." I winked, limping until I got a few feet away.

"You should be more thankful, Sweet thang. Me and my brother saved yer' ass back there."

I shrugged, "Last I remember, Daryl's arrow was the one that saved me, not you, _'Sweet thang_.'" I smirked, leaning against the car.

Merle chuckled, placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him, my eyes drifting over to a tattoo on his shoulder.

"Daryl missed you, dat pussy."

I laughed, "I doubt he did, Merle. And don't call him that!"

A man with muscles walked up to us, Merle started muttering things then walked away. The man had brownish-black hair. He looked very stern, I could tell I wasn't going to like him.

"I'm deputy Shane Walsh." He said proudly, extending his hand. I shook it slightly.

"Tasha." I replied.

He nodded, "Yes, Daryl had mentioned that. We heard screaming- he was the closest."

I nodded awkwardly, never good at upright confrontation.

"Were there others you were with?" I shook my head, chewing at my bottom lip.

Shane nodded, "Well you're welcome to help yourself to any of the campfire food, you'll have to get your strength up, you had a pretty bad fall."

"Thank you, er- Shane." I walked away, sitting down on the log again. It was starting to get dark- _shouldn't Daryl be back by now?_ I frowned, my eyes intent on the forest.

Lori sat next to me, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"He's normally out hunting for a few days- he'll be okay." Her voice was soft, understanding. I knew Lori and I would become close, which scared me.

"I'm...not scared for him." I lied lamely, averting my gaze to the newly started fire, just barely ashes.

"If you say so," She whispered, watching me intently. I sighed, wringing my wrists nervously.

"Daryl can take care of himself- he's an asshole anyways." I muttered, standing up. Lori stood with me, watching me lose my balance. She grasped my arm and helped me back down.

"Shane and I can set up you're tent- you sit. Relax."

I nodded slowly, laying down on the log. It was uncomfortable, but I was alive. I was upset that Daryl left without a hi... But if he's going to be a jerk when I thought he was dead- so be it. I'll be the biggest bitch in the world.

I stood, limping towards my tent. It was big- far too big for one person. I frowned, looking up at Shane and Lori.

"Are you sure? I can sleep outside."

Shane shook his head, "Nah, you need to rest. It's no trouble really, the walkers almost got you, you're shaken up and need to be comforted."

I nodded slowly, walkers? Is that what they call those beasts? I frowned, realizing how nice Shane actually was being to me. I guessed I had to be nice to him too.

"Thank you- both of you. It means a lot that 'some people' have common curtesy in this fucked up world." With that I slumped down into the tent, hiding inside. I wanted to stay away from Daryl- I had to. I didn't want to start caring for him then only want him to be safe, that would just be stupid. No, I had to focus on my own survival. No friends, no lovers. No stupid things anymore. Just me, myself, and I. I sighed deeply, staring at the top of the tent. I knew I already had made friends- and Daryl, well he was the closest thing to a lover that I'd have. I knew then I'd have to see him eventually- but I'd do my damnedest to keep it we while from then.

I closed my eyes, chewing on my bottom lip. My lip piercing pulled on my lip, making me flinch. As I began to drift off to sleep, I could hear Merle and Shane fighting about something- this was a dysfunctional family.


	2. Chapter 2 : A First Encounter

**Chapter Two**

**First Encounter**

The next day I had awoken early, not wanting to deal with daryl yet. Once I left my tent i was accompanied by two blondes- Andrea and Amy. Andrea was a firecracker, a strong independent woman, older than her sister, Amy, who was young, innocent, probably two years older than me at most. They both introduced themselves and asked me if I wanted to fish, I agreed, considering it was a way to avoid Daryl.

I wasn't one for fishing- never was. I had experience of course, but I felt it cruel to 'catch' a fish and let it suffer until it dies. Amy and Andrea both made sure their fish was dead right away, which made me feel safer with them. They would make small talk- whispering and giggling. I kept to myself, unable to stop thinking of Daryl.

What would happen when we see each other? I knew I couldn't avoid the confrontation forever but- some part of me wanted to see him. I had to admit finally, that I missed Daryl Dixon. The fact he was alive was enough for me to want nothing but hold him against me. I chuckled to myself, knowing there was no way in hell that was going to happen.

Andrea looked at me, a smile crept onto her face.

"So how do you know Daryl?" She asked, both her and Amy watching me intently.

I shrugged, "Well, The Dixon's were family friends since I can remember- fuckin' drunks but family friends. Merle was like the older brother I never wanted, and Daryl-" I paused, blushing as I chewed on my bottom lip.

"And Daryl?" Amy repeated, waiting impatiently for me to go on.

I laughed as I climbed out of the boat, looking back over my shoulder, "Let's just say he's a good kisser."

I walked away, frowning at my own stupidity. I had let my emotions get the better of me- openly talking about Daryl like that was a one-way ticket to torture-vile by Amy, I could tell she would be the one to coast me and ask more and more. I sighed, realizing camp with these people was about to get interesting.

I walked back to the camp, humming some random tune I had remembered from a few years back. Whilst nearing the tents I noticed a familiar brown-haired figure near my tent and I ran away, praying to god he didn't see me. I ran a few feet into the forest, hiding behind a tree. I looked over and heaved a deep sigh of relief, seeing no one follow me.

"No Hi?" Came a gruff voice from a few feet ahead, I jumped and spun my head around to look at the man who saved me, the man who I owed my life to.

**Daryl-**  
**-Fucking-**  
**-Dixon.**

* * *

"No Hi?" Daryl said gruffly, making me jump and spin my head around fast, so fast I felt a crack. **_Son of a bitch_**! _That hurt_! I squinted at the man infront of me, biting my lip to keep from smiling.

"Hi, Daryl." I muttered, leaning my back against the tree slowly, my breathing a bit faster than normal. He took a step towards me, making me eye him questioningly.

"Though' you could' run and avoid m'." He said plainly, spitting on the ground infront of me. I frowned, glaring at the sky.

"Nope, just thought I saw something-"

"Fuckin' Lie." Daryl spat, taking another step forward, "You bes' show me some respect, woman. I saved yer' ass from th' geeks."

I looked at him painfully, my lips in a fine line. I wanted to hug him, tell him how thankful I truly was, but I couldn't find it within me. I nodded, "Thank you, Daryl, for saving my life."

He retreated, leaning back against the tree infront of mine.

"Where yer' boyfriend?" He asked as he checked his crossbow, "He should be the one protectin' yer' ass."

My eyes stung with tears, I looked away quickly, choking back any sadness that was about to erupt within me.

"He- he's dead." I whispered, my voice cracking. _Shit _._No, I won't cry infront of Daryl._ I kept my gaze to the ground, tears threatening to slip down my cheeks instantly. I heard Daryl step foward, making me cringe. _Please don't see me like this_.

"How?" He asked softly, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head, beginning to cry. I didn't want to cry infront of him- it made me feel weak. The harder I tried to stop, the harder it was to keep my tears from slipping down my face. I bit my lip hard as I replied.

"Car accident." I muttered in response, hoping to god he didn't hear me cry, though I knew he had already known I was crying.

"'m sorry." He replied, his hand moving from my shoulder to my arm, rubbing it slowly. I looked up at him, my eyes full of tears. His blue eyes stared into mine- they were so beautiful. So mesmerizing. So...perfect!

Daryl parted his lips, as if to speak, but instead he just stood there, gazing into my eyes. We were so close, I could feel the friction radiating from his tense body, making me want to kiss away the pain in his person. Daryl dropped his gaze to the ground, chewing at his bottom lip. His hand moved to my waist, his mouth crashing down onto my cheek, near the corner of my lips.

"'m sorry." He repeated, letting me go and stepping back, walking towards the camp. I stated at the tree infront of me, wishing he would have stayed.

"Hey Daryl?" I called to him, looking hopefully at his backside. He grunted and turned around, his eyes full of something, I couldn't quite put a finger on what it was.

"Yea'?" He asked gruffly, squinting at me. I smiled at him, walking towards him and hugging him tightly.

"It's nice to see you too." I muttered, burying my face in his shirt. I felt Daryl step back, mumbling something under his breath as he rubbed my back slightly with uncertainty. He pulled away quickly, nodding in response, leaving me there with a smile etched upon my face.

That was the moment I realized, maybe even though the world had changed into hell- even though I had lost so much- that not everything has to be bad.

I watched as Daryl walked away, disappearing past the trees. I bit my lip, looking up at the sky, smiling happily. I hummed as I walked back to camp, my heart racing. I sat next to Lori and Carl, watching the fire eagerly.

Maybe it was too soon- maybe it wasn't meant to be. But either way, Daryl Dixon had gotten to me, in more ways than one.

I lay awake that night, watching the stars from the top of my tent. Daryl and Merle's tent was right next to mine, practically connected. The day previous it was a few feet away, so I had assumed one of them must have moved it. I smiled as I watched the stars, wondering what it was like to be in space. I turned to my side, staring out the side of my tent.

I could see Daryl, I blushed when I realized he was awake- but what made me turn bright red under the white moonlight was Daryl was in fact watching me, his eyes piercing into mine . I averted my gaze slowly, looking down at the ground as I got comfortable, holding my body into a ball. I dared a glance up, and to my dismay Daryl was still watching me. I watched him for a moment, letting my lips graze across my bottom lip. 'Damn' I wished he was in my tent, holding me tight, keeping my body warm with his own warmth. As Daryl looked away I sighed, closing my eyes.

I hoped that I wouldn't dream, because dreams never lead to reality- but then, I dreamt of seeing Daryl again.

As fucked as life was, I was glad I got to meet Daryl again.


	3. Chapter 3 : Unfortunate Events

A/N: I want to thank you all for the views, favorites, follows and reviews. I love hearing everyone elses imput so please review!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Unfortunate Events**

I awoke the next morning, the sun blinding me for a few moments. What time was it? Certainly I hadn't slept in for that long? I sniffed, smelling something very good emerging from the end of my bed. I squinted, looking eagerly noticing a plate of fish and berries. I leaned forward onto my belly, looking at a thin piece of parchment that read :

**_Sleepin Beauty_**

**_Brought you some breakfast_**

_**D.D** _

I smiled, biting my lip as I melted beside the food. Daryl had brought me breakfast- I had doubted he cared, but I realized then he did, more than he would ever admit,

I took a bit of fish, sighing happily as I devoured my food in a matter of minutes. I stood, walking beyond my tent and placing my dish at the fire. I realized then that everyone else had fewer fish than I- had Daryl spared me his? I shook my head, sitting down on a log, watching the fire dully.

Daryl was out hunting- lord only knew when he'd be back. When we were children he could be gone for days and no one would care- except me. I supposed that's how it was now too, no one seemed to be bothered by the disappearance of Daryl. I frowned, looking at the sky. I listened tentatively to Merle and Shane's conversation- something about going to Atlanta, scavenging up supplies. Andrea, T-Dog and Glen volunteered instantly. I watched as Jacqui also stood and decided to go. I stood duly, walking towards them.

"I want to go too!" I interjected into their conversation. Everyone looked at me worriedly, "Erm, I don't think that would be best." Jacqui replied, looking me up and down.

"Why? Because y'all don't trust me?" I glared around at them, sparing Glen since he was already silent and looking away from me.

"'Dats exactly wha' they' thinkin', Darlin'." Merle added, laughing his stupid asshole, redneck laugh. I glared at him, wishing he'd just dissapear.

"Now you know it ain't like that, Tasha." Shane began, "You've been injured and still need to-"

"-Rest?! I've been resting! You know what, fuck you, Shane! I can take care of myself."

With that I turned around, walking deep into the forest. I was pissed, unable to control my anger I hit a tree, falling back to the ground. I yelped as I realized my wrist was red and blue- bruising far too quickly.

I stood, looking around slowly. I was alone. _Good. _I thought weakly, I didn't need them for protection, and I certainly did not need _Daryl _for protection either. I could take care of myself. I didn't need anyone else for protection, just me, myself and I.

I walked through the forest, venturing further and further out. I lost balance and fell down, struggling to get up. I felt arms grab me, pushing me back to the ground. It was then I realized I hadn't fallen- I was_ pushed_, forcefully thrown onto the ground.

I was flipped onto my back, my eyesight blurred. I could feel blood dripping down my face. _Shit_. I was screwed. As my eyesight slowy became clear again I noticed a man- he didn't seem much older than I was. His hands were on my waist and his eyes were lust filled. _Rapist!_

"Let me go!" I yelped, squirming under his weight. He laughed, pushing my head back with his free hand.

"You shouldn't struggle- a pretty face like yours doesn't need to be turned ugly." He sneered, ripping off my shirt. I tried to scream, only to be slapped across the face and shushed up.

"You shut up!" The man hollered, ripping off his shirt and jeans, climbing back ontop of me. I shook my head. No_, this isn't happening_.

But it was, I laid there helpless, my hands now tied above my head, my legs spread apart as he tore off my jeans, touching my thighs harshly.

The man began to pull down his underwear, but was struck aside, falling to the ground. I looked disorientedly up, noticing nothing but the trees ahead. Someone had saved me, someone must've heard my screams.

I couldn't move, my body bruised, aching and tied up. I heard the man beg for his life, only to be silenced by gut-wrenching grunt. I managed to look up, seeing an arrow through the mans head.

_Daryl._

I felt hands grasp my face, holding me up slightly. Daryl's eyes were dark, cold. No light to them. I watched painfully as he undid the rope that bound me, my teeth digging into my lips.

Once I was freed, I wasted no time. I fell into Daryl's arms, sobbing and crying. My tears fell onto his shirt, my lips pressed against his shirt covered chest. He had rescued me- again. Daryl- bloody - Dixon had rescued me.

Daryl went ridged, "_'sokay._ Yer safe now."

Slowly Daryl touched my back, rubbing my bare skin slowly. I deflated at the touch, sobbing harder than I was before.

"Th-thank you, Daryl." I whispered, kissing his chest slowly. Daryl held me tighter, burrowing his lips into my hair.

"_Shh_." He replied, lifting me into his arms.

I stared into his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes. Daryl leaned foward, brushing his lips against mine slowly. To my surprise he didn't retreat, Daryl pushed his lips against mine harder, making me gasp for breath. I moved my lips against his slowly, uncertain what was on his mind. Slowly Daryl pulled away, holding me tighter to him.

"You bes' be more careful." He muttered, carrying me slowly back to camp. "I _can't_ always be ther' to protect yer' ass."

I nodded, chewing on my bottom lip as he carried me. The only thing I could think of was the kiss, not my near- rape experience, but the kiss. The way Daryl's harsh lips moved against mine- the way his lips made me feel safe.

I buried my head against his chest, closing my eyes, listening to the beat of his heart. Why did that kiss mean so much I me? Why did Daryl's lips against mine make me want more? I frowned, hiding my face against his chest as we neared the camp, he set me on the ground lightly.

"'ere." He mumbled, pulling off his shirt and slipping it over my head. I stared at him, gawking at his shirtless body. Daryl's cheeks went pink as he lifted me up again, holding me gently in his arms.

"I'd give you my pants- but that' be awkward." He muttered, chuckling slightly. I smiled, hiding my face against his bare chest. My lips were against his chest, moving slowly back and forth. I hears him gasp, mumbling something, whatever it was I didn't hear. As we got to camp I stopped, hiding my face deeper within him.

Daryl carried me to the RV, I heard muffled gasps and pleas of agony. My body wasn't too bruised but it sure ached like a mother fucker! Daryl laid me back on the bed, frowning at my body. I sat up, beginning to take off his shirt.

"Here-"

"Yer keepin' it, should keep ya warm." He muttered, leaning against the wall as Jacqui came in.

"What happened to her?!" She asked frantically,

"'m fine." I muttered, resting upon my elbows. Daryl glared at me as he spoke, "She ain't fine, she practically got raped!"

My face contorted at the word, I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to forget what had happened today, everything except one minor detail. I froze when I felt Daryl touch my hand, making me flinch. I sighed deeply, opening my eyes and looking at Jacqui.

"'was walking through the forest, I was mad... I fell, or got tripped or some shit and... The next thing I knew there was a man and he was-" I froze, staring at nothing infront of me. I could see it, the way his hands touched my body, how he tried forcing me to- I began to shake, tears in my eyes.

"'was about to force her until I killed the _sonabitch_." Daryl finished, holding my hand tightly. "Her clothes were ripped so I have her my shirt." He added, looking at my from the corner of his eye. I didn't look back, I stared at my bruised legs, chewing my lip harshly. All I could think about now wasif Daryl hadn't found me, I'd probably be dead. Laying lifeles on the ground of the forest, bewing eaten by walkers most likely.

I gripped his hand, curling my legs up and hiding my face. I wasn't in pain, but I was scared. I had been so close to being raped- what would the man had done after? Would he have left me there to die, or would he have killed me right there. I shivered at the thoughts that ran through my mind, gripping Daryl's hand as if my life depended on it.

An hour later I was still laid in the RV, Staring at the ceiling. I had a minor fever and I was exhausted, but other than that my injuries were minimal. I watched dully as Jacqui examined a small cut on my arm, obviously worried I got scratched by a walker.

"I haven't been scratched," I reminded her, "I just fell against the ground- I'll be fine."

I felt alone without Daryl by my side- what had that kiss meant to him? What did that kiss fucking mean to ME? I shook my head, frowning at the wall. Daryl had gone hunting and I was left alone- great. Merle, T-Dog, Jacqui, Glen , Morale and Andrea had left to scavenge supplies in Atlanta, Dale was on watch up top, Shane, Lori and Carl were out front. Yes, I was truly alone now.

I wasn't sure how I felt about Daryl- or how he felt about me. I stated at the ceiling of the RV, my lips in a tight line. What had the kiss meant to Daryl, and why had it been such a huge deal to me? I sighed deepy, closing my eyes. I never knew what would happen between Daryl and I- but I hoped the kiss would happen again.

* * *

I awoke to roars of happiness and laughter emerging from the outside. I stood warily, stepping out of the RV to join the others. I watched awkwardly as a sherif hugged Carl and Lori. _It must be Lori's husband_. I watched them embrace, feeling jealousy arise within me. I frowned, looking away quickly towards my tent, not wanting to bring down everyones good mood.. I zipped my tent quickly, falling onto my back as tears stained my face.

They had left Merle- he has become a 'threat', was what I overheard Lori's husband say. I hit the ground with my fist, crying harder. Merle may be an asshole, jerk, butthead, so many bad things- but Merle was like a brother to me. It hurt that he was left behind- chained to a fucking roof! Sure he was safe from walkers but he would die from thirst, or even hunger.

I shivered, turning over and staring at the ceiling. _Daryl._ I thought numbly, he'd be so angry... So hurt. I froze, chewing my lip hard. Daryl would pull away again, this time for good. I slammed my eyes shut, trying to remove the thoughts that surrounded Daryl, but everytime I tried to stop or tried to think of something else- Daryl's name would pop into my head and I'd melt into tears. I felt like a child- crying over something I never even had.

I began to drift off, though I still could hear the very faint voices of the others. Lori's husband- Rick is his name, I could tell he was a good person, just a bit delusional. I could tell the reluctance in his voice when speaking about leaving Merle on the roof- a man like that would definitely go back for him.

As I drifted into a dreamless sleep, my thoughts went to Daryl. I wondered if he was cold, If he was okay all alone in the woods. Did he find something to eat? Or did something eat him? I smiled as I fell asleep, realizing he'd be okay- he always was. Daryl Dixon had always been a hothead, and a jerk- but he knew his hunting, he'd be okay; I was sure of it.


	4. Chapter 4 : Unknown Casualties

**Chapter Four**

**Unknown Casualties**

I awoke the next morning, sweating from the heat emerging from the tent. It must have been 30-40 degrees Celsius. Being a natural born Canadian I was rigged on Celsius, not on whatever the fuck Americans use for hot and cold. I stood quickly, pulling a sweater over the shirt Daryl had lent me, my legs covered by a thin pair of jeans, skinny to be exact. I could hear Daryl yelling, but I didn't exit the tent yet; hell i barely even moved once I heard him yelling. I didn't know if I wanted to see him, if I wanted to deal with his anger. If I **could** deal with his anger. I frowned, mentally slapping myself. I cared for this man, better for worse, the good and the bad, I was going to be there through the anger and the pain. I walked out quickly, rushing out to the scene infront of the RV.

Daryl was in a chokehold, yelling at Shane, "**Choke holds illegal!**"

"Yeah you can file a complaint." Shane said gruffly, Daryl stopped struggling slightly.

"I want a calm discussion, think we can handle that?" Rick asked Daryl as he motioned for Shane to let him go.

Once Daryl was let go, he stood angrily.

"'The hell with all of you! Tell me where my brother is so I can go get 'im."

"He'll show you, isn't that right?" Lori spoke softly, indicating Rick. We all stared at her, not even expecting her to speak, let alone expecting her to let Rick go after Merle.

Daryl stalked back to his tent, I followed him, trying to keep quiet. Daryl stalked into his tent, leaving it open for me. I knelt down, looking through the crack in the door.

"'Yer comin' in or wha'?!" Daryl growled, pushing away Merle's stuff from his bed. I frowned, crawling in and sitting on the ground, watching Daryl uneasily. I could hear him sob, grumbling under his breath, trying not to cry infront of me- infront of anyone for that matter. Merle had toughen him up to the point where Daryl had thought low of himself; I could sense it. It dawned on me that I couldn't let Daryl go alone, knowing Lori would put up a fight for her husband to stay back at camp, even if a bag of guns were involved.

"I'm coming with you."

Daryl stopped moving, just sitting there. "I'm pissed off at everyone else, don't make me pissed at you." He muttered, grasping his sleeping bag tightly with his strong fingers. I gulped, not wanting to anger him further.

"But Daryl, I'm fast! I can help-"

"NO!" He bellowed, hitting his fist against the ground angrily, his voice was tense, "_You're_ not coming... Yer' lucky to be alive, you're stayin' here." His voice was soft at the end, like a hurt child. It scared me, his voice was so quiet...so innocent.

I leaned forward, grasping his hand. Daryl grunted, staring at my hand on his. I crawled towards him, wrapping my free arm around his waist. Daryl's breathing slowed as I held him, humming softly to him. I held his hand tightly, kissing his shoulder slowly. I sniffled as I let to of him, staring at the ground of the tent.

"You guys should leave soon...it'll be dark in a few hours." As I stood Daryl grasped my hand, pulling me back down.

"Jus' stay... For a bit."

His voice was hollow, I could tell he was trying not to cry. What shocked me most, was the tone was begging, pleading me to stay with him. I nodded, interlacing my fingers between his. I sat next to him, watching him inspect his crossbow. Daryl still held my hand, squeezing every so often. I was blushing, more than I'd care to admit. I wanted to kiss his firm lips, to feel his muscled arms hold me tight; but I knew it was too much too soon, I was lucky to get to hold his hand at this point.

Eventually Daryl let go of my hand, grasping his crossbow tightly. He looked at me, leaning forward and brushing his lips against my head before leaving me alone in his tent. I sat there in agony, wondering if Daryl would come back or not- If once he found Daryl he'd leave. I shook my head, _No_. _Daryl wouldn't leave me like that_. I heard him honk the horn of the van, yelling something at Rick, T-Dog and Glen. I ran out of the tent, walking towards Daryl.

"Hey Daryl!"

"Wha'-" Before he could finish my lips were on his, my hand cupping his face. Daryl grunted, but kissed back, his fingers loosely touching my sides as our kiss deepened.

"Don't die on me okay?" I muttered, resting my forehead against his. He let out a stressed chuckle, lifting my chin up.

"You best worry 'bout your **_own_** ass, won't be hear to save ya, _dumb_ bitch." Daryl managed to smirk at me, I slapped him playfully across the arm, a frown came across my face as I was reminded of Merle.

"Just be careful, okay? Promise me you'll come back." I didn't care who saw us kiss, or who saw us touch. I wanted him to know I cared; I **_needed_** him to know I cared.

" 'promise." He mumbled, letting me go and walking away, I smiled to myself, kicking a stone on the ground. I would've have anything to go with him, to keep him safe, but this is Daryl Dixon I'm talking about- I knew he'd be okay without me there to protect him.

By the river sat Andrea, Amy, Jacqui, Carol and I. We were doing laundry while watching Shane and Carl try to, erm- catch frogs. The others were talking about things from their past, but when I heard my name my head shot up.

"_Hmm_?" I asked, wringing out my shirt, not really caring about their conversation. I was too busy worrying about Daryl

Amy giggled, "What's going on with you and Daryl?"

I blushed, staring at the water. "'dunno what you mean." I lied quickly, grabbing a pair of jeans and washing them in the water.

"C'mon, I saw you two kiss."

"Who didn't see them kiss?" Andrea joked, washing her clothes giggling.

"Ooh." Jacqui squealed, Carol chiming in with her. I rolled my eyes, chewing on my bottom lip.

"I honestly don't know, "I muttered, "I mean, I think I-" I shook my head, letting the thought leave my grasp, "Nevermind, I don't know what's going on between us." I stood, taking my laundry with me as I began to trek back to camp. I walked up the path we made, trying to stay within Dales eyesight, after practically getting raped, I didn't like being alone.

I set my clothes above the fire, watching as the sky got dimmer, the sun hiding behind a hill in the distance. I frowned, leaning against a tree, just watching the sky.

"He'll be alright." Dale's voice came from above the RV. I looked up at him, chewing my lip harder. Dale was sort of a grandfather figure to me perce, he really knew what I felt inside without me even telling him.

"I hope so." My voice was tense, worry mainly taking over me. I sat against a tree, watching as each minute that went by, they weren't back... **DARYL** wasn't back. I shook my head, watching as everyone gathered around the fire, eating fish. I refused, staring at the sky. Waiting for Daryl to come back.

* * *

I screamed, doubling over against the tree. Walkers. So many walkers._ No_..._**No**_! One looked at me, moaning as it stumbled towards me. I stood, talking out my knife rapidly as I stalked backwards. I screamed as I felt a walker grasp my wrist, but immediately it staggered back, falling dead onto the ground. Daryl grasped my waist, lifting me behind him and shooting the other walker in the head with his shot gun. I hid behind Daryl, tears falling down my face. I held my knife tightly, feeling the blade cut into my hand, I didn't care. I would be dead if not for Daryl.

The walkers were dead, and so were some of our group. I stared at Amy, devastated as I saw the blood gushing from her arm and neck. I staggered back, dropping my knife from my bloody hand. Daryl grasped my wrist, pulling me to a log. He sat me down, examining my hand.

"'ere." He muttered, ripping a part of his sleeves off and wrapping it around my hand. I gasped as Daryl grasped me, lifting me up and pulling me into his tent, zipping it up slowly. Daryl watched me, taking off his shirt slowly, he leaned forward, his lips an inch from mine.

"Yer okay?" His voice was full of worry, perhaps even agony, "You ain't bit?"

I shook my head, "N-no." I managed to gasp, staring into his blue eyes. Daryl nodded, leaning back and looking me over.

"Gimme yer shirt."

"Why?" I cocked my head at him, watching as he leaned forward, unbuttoning my shirt.

"Jus do it." He mumbled, taking my bloody shirt off my body slowly. I shivered, leaning forward slightly, wanting to feel his warm body. Daryl slowly grabbed onto my waist, pulling my body against his. I wrapped my arms around him, shivering against his muscled body. Daryl held me tight, rubbing my back for warmth. Daryl moved his hand up my back to my bra strap, slowly unsnapping it. I gasped as he slipped it off me, pressing his bare chest against mine. I let out a quiet moan, feeling very exposed and vulnerable.

Daryl pushed me back onto his bed, laying down beside me. He looked into my eyes, making me blush instantly. I looked away, biting my bottom lip as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my body against his before covering us with the blanket. _Skin to skin, ashes to ashes, bones to bones_. I listened to Daryl's heart beat, my breathing slowing down while in his arms.

I heard Daryl mumble something, I sighed deeply. I began to tap my fingers to the beat of his heart.

"Hmm?" I asked in a whisper, feeling Daryl grab my waist harder.

"Stop Trynna get yerself killed." His voice was a soft whisper, burrowing his lips in my hair while I kissed his chest, listening to his slow heartbeat.

I wanted to tell him I love you, just let the words out. But I couldn't- I was too scared. As I drifted to sleep I heard Daryl mumble something, but this time I didn't ask what it was. I fell asleep in his arms, falling into yet another dreamless sleep, a darkness filled life.

* * *

I awoke a few hours later- dawn was among us and I wasn't alone. Daryl was sitting infront of me, putting on a sleeveless shirt. I reached forward, wrapping my arms around him. Daryl grunted, pulling away quickly, handing me my shirt and bra.

"'ere." He mumbled, leaving the tent quickly. I swore under my breath, pulling on my bra and shirt. Why had Daryl left so abruptly? Did he not feel the same way as I? I then wondered what was going to happen today. I stood, closing the tent behind me as I walked to the fire. I saw Andrea hovering over Amy's corpse, which was unsettling to not only my stomach but my emotions as well. I sat down painfully, watching Andrea hold Amy. I turned my attention to Rick, who say infront of me.

"You alright?" He indicated my bandaged hand. I nodded, "Cut my hand on my knife, should be fine." I averted my gaze to Daryl who was carrying dead walker bodies with Morales.

"We couldn't find him." Rick said quietly, a frown upon his face. I nodded, "I'm not upset with you, Rick. You brought Daryl back to me- it may be heartless to say but that's all that matters to me anymore."

Rick nodded, "I understand that feeling." He looked over at Lori, which made me smile slightly.

"What's going to happen now?" I whispered, looking over at the dead corpses.

"We leave to the CDC." Rick stated simply, as he stood, walking over to Shane, who seemed angry that Rick had left. I shook my head, walking to my own tent and packing everything into a large duffle bag, setting it down in the RV. I leaned back against a tree, watching as the others disposed of the dead. Burying our own people, and burning the walkers.

I frowned, realizing I would be riding with Daryl on his motorcycle, well really it's Merle's but no one would really care to admit it other than Daryl.

I noticed Daryl was staring at me, my cheeks flushed red as I devoted my gaze to the ground, kicking stones to replace the eerie feeling I had within me.

Daryl walked over and gruffly leaned against the tree with me, his fingers grazed against my hand, making me shiver slightly.

"Yer' ridin' with me."

I nodded, staring out at the tree infront of me, but really staring into space. I didn't know why I was so nervous to ride with him, but my heart ached at the thought of not being near him.

I realized Daryl was staring at me, he cursed under his breath as he looked away. I guessed he had asked me a question.

"Erm- what?" I asked half-heartedly, my eyes averted to the mucky ground below us.

"I ask' if you' ever ride' before." He spat gruffly, his blue eyes piercing mine. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"You bes' treat me with respect, woman. I saved yer' ass las' night."

I frowned, looking blankly at the bird that was chirping in the distance.

"I know." I heaved a deep sigh, chuckling to myself. "It's not my fault you can be such an asshole, Darylna."

Daryl squinted at me, his eyes were full of an emotion I had rarely seen from him. He shook his head and walked away, letting his crossbow drop to his waist. I watched him walk away, memorizing how the muscles in his arm moved as he swung his crossbow over his shoulder. I realized I wanted to be the thing he flung onto his shoulder. I pushed away the thought, my mind on overload when it came to Daryl fucking Dixon.

I sighed as Carol walked over to me, her eyes sparkling with wisdom.

"What's going on between you and Daryl?" She asked politely, looking at me with bulging eyes. I shrugged in response, my lips in a fine line.

"I wouldn't know. He's never been one for affection, or knowing what he feels. Honestly I think when he saved me from -" I shivered, "-He was just... Being protective of me. I don't really think the kiss meant much to him." I heaved a deep sigh, walking over to the motorcycle where Daryl had already situated himself on. I frowned as I realized I'd have to hold onto him, tighter than I would like to. Daryl looked at me, his blue eyes throwing daggers at my skin.

"Wha'?" He asked annoyingly, starting the engine with a loud roar.

I averted my gaze from him as I spoke, "Nothing."

Daryl shrugged as I sat behind him, a few inches from his body. He let out a chuckle as he looked back at me.

"Don' be stupid." He said kindly for once. I looked at my lap as he grabbed my hands, wrapping my arms around his waist and leaving them against his chest. I sighed loudly as I pressed my body against his back, hearing Daryl let out a short breath before grabbing my left hand and giving it a tight squeeze before letting it go.

"You best' hold on tight. I won' be stoppin' to pick your ass off the highway."

I rolled my eyes, knowing that was his way of saying, hold on to me, I don't want you to get hurt.

As Daryl started the engine again, I felt my grip on him tighten, hiding my face against his back. I had to admit, I was scared. We had no clue if the CDC was even livable, let alone would we be able to find it. I shook away the thoughts, focussing on the man sitting infront of me. I focused on his muscles as he drove off, I let my lip touch his arm accidentally, making him shiver at the touch. I managed to chuckle as Daryl muttered something under his breath, which sounded a lot like, "Not Now."

I swallowed, noticing how fast we were going. I had always been afraid of two things; Fast motions, and Daryl's fucking attitude. I hated how Bipolar he fucking was. Someways he'd be nice other times he'd be that redneck asshole I loathed. I shook my head as he drove faster, making me yelp.

"Do you have to drive **_so_** fucking fast?!" I had to scream over the roar of the engine to get his attention. Daryl chuckled, his speed only increasing.

"Wha'? The '_invincible Tasha'_ is afraid?"

I glared at the back of his head, letting out a quiet hiss.

"Oh shut up, Dixon." I muttered, hiding my face against his back. Daryl chuckled again, letting go of one of the handlebars, making me scream.

"**ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!**"

Daryl seemed amused, he glanced back at me, his lips twitching into a smile. As he turned back I heard him grunt, grasping the handle again.

I sighed in relief, letting my grasp on his body lessen, realizing I had probably hurt him.

* * *

A few hours later Daryl slowed down, letting Dale infront of us, then Rick, Then T-Dog. Now we were behind everyone. I was relievd he finally stopped trying to scare me, but maybe this was payback for running away. Either way, Dixon was an asshole. That much I was sure of. As we arrived to the CDC, I noticed Daryl stop abruptly, grasping my wrist and pulling me off the motorcycle. I looked at him, he looked back and started to glare, letting go of my wrist. I frowned as Daryl and Rick ran to the door. I stood with Carol and Sophia, both of them staring at me.

"What?" I asked quietly, looking at the ground while Rick yelled at the wall, I knew it must've been a monitor.

"You and Daryl would be cute together." Sophia whispered to me, a giggle escaping her lips. I managed to laugh, ruffling her hair slightly. Even with all this hell going on- sophia could still laugh and smile, which made me feel okay inside.

The doors to the CDc opened, we all rushed in quickly, guns and knives at hand for most of us. Whatever happened now, would be crucial for our survival. The CDC was our last hope, we needed some answers.

* * *

A/N : Thanks for your reviews! Norman Reedus follows me on twitter so I'm freaking out inside!


	5. Chapter 5 : Hopeful Wishing

**Chapter Five**

**Hopeful Wishing**

* * *

I walked into the CDC behind Daryl, Rick and Shane. I was terrified. I had always been afraid of new things; and this was something completely new to me. The CDC was a huge- gigantic- building. I walked directly behind Daryl, thinking that was the safest place for me to be.

"_Is anyone bitten_?" A man's voice came booming from the other end of the room. He looked to be in his mid 30's - fourty's. He had blonde hair which was receding, but to me he seemed like an alright character. I let out a sigh of relief, stepping beside Daryl.

"One of our group was- he didn't make it." Rick replied, lowering his weapon. The blonde man also lowered his shotgun, watching us sympathetically.

"You all have to submit to a blood test- That's the condition."

We all agreed. I began not paying attention to any conversation to be had during the elevator ride down, all I was focused on was how crowded the elevator was, and how my back was pressed against Daryl. I felt Daryl grasp my side as the elevator came to a hault, letting go swiftly as the elevator door burst open.

Submitting to a blood test was simple- easy. Probably the easiest thing within this post apocalyptic world. I watched dully as Andrea got her blood taken. Andrea and I weren't the closest of the group but Amy was one of my closest friends, I knew she was going through a lot of pain. I frowned as she began to fumble slightly as she stood, luckily Jacqui caught her before she could fall.

"Are you alright?" Jenner asked sympathetically, Jacqui looked at him, frowning slightly.

"She hasn't eaten in days; none of us have."

I frowned, Daryl had given me his last bit of food instead of eating it for himself- why would he do that? I felt like a piece of shit, being the only one who had eaten recently. Doctor Jenner motioned me forward and I could feel Daryl's eyes burn into the back of my head. I sat down slowly, pulling my sleeve up to reveal shockingly deep scars on my wrist and upper arm.

"You self-harmed?" He asked curiously as he cleaned a fresh needle, I could feel everyone questioning gazes upon me as I spoke.

"When I was younger I was bullied, got too much... tried killing myself by the age of thirteen." My voice was calm, blank. When it came to self-harm in a post apocalyptic world there was worse to be done.

"I'm sorry," He paused before inserting the needle into my skin, "Well, some of these scars are new." Doctor Jenner inquired the cuts on my upper wrist and palm of my hand. I let of a sigh of repulse as he stuck the needle further into my skin.

"Yeah, it's a post apocalyptic world, I watched my best friend give up his life for me; I've wanted to give up before, but being with this group something has kept me going."

_Or someone_. I smiled sheepishly at my wrist, "Besides, scars are scars. They show a history. A past. Like a tattoo except more lethal."

Doctor Jenner nodded, as he took the needle out of my arm and set it aside; "I'll ask you to stop, you've had blood loss and with what's going on I don't think blood lose is what you'd need." He patted my arm as I stood, feeling everyone's gaze avert from me; even Daryl wouldn't dare to look at me.

"Oh come on! Make it more obvious y'all were eavesdropping." I rolled my eyes mildly as I sat down next to Jacqui, who looked at me with a motherly frown. I chewed on my bottom lip, already wishing I'd kept my mouth shut.

"It's my life." I muttered, though no one seemed to listen, or want to listen. I could hear Carl whisper to his mom, probably asking what self-harm was; either way I heard Lori shush him, and I could feel her looking at me in shock.

"That something is more like a _**someone**_," Jacqui managed to smile, standing with her hand on my shoulder. I laughed mildly, sparing a glance at Daryl who was staring right back at me.

"Haha, alright, a someone."

Dr. Jenner showed us to our rooms, his voice seemed off- I knew immediately something was wrong.

Jenner kneeled down to speak to Carl and Sophia, "Now there's a Rec room with games for the kids- but don't use any electronics." He paused and looked at the rest of us, "That goes for the rest of you, don't use any electricity, and keep the use of hot water to a minimum.

As he left Glen turned and looked at T-Dog, "Hot water?"

I grinned, running to my room. Daryl walked after me, grumbling under his breath. Sometimes Daryl really pissed me off- why couldn't he just be happy for one fucking moment. I shook my head, chewing on my lip as I sat down on the bed.

Daryl and I decided to share a room, he began to strip infront of me. I watched for a few moments then looked away, turning my back to him, pretending to look at myself in the mirror.

"_Shower_." Daryl muttered, grasping a towel and Closing the bathroom door behind him, leaving a small crack, about three inches wide. I watched sneakily as he got into the shower, feeling my heart beat faster and faster as he began to scrub his body with soap.

I felt like a creep watching him whilst in the shower but I couldn't help it- he was angelic... Mesmerizing. I blushed as he turned around, looking at me slightly.

He looked away, his lips curled into a small smile. "Take a picture, it lasts longer!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, Yeah. Don't use up all the hot water!"

Daryl chuckled, "You're welcome to come in and join me."

I bit my lip as I responded, "You be careful, I might have to take you up on that offer!" Daryl smirked, turning his back to me again. I watched for a few more moments before stripping down to my undergarments and walking into the bathroom. Daryl ignored me, standing naked in the shower. I rolled my eyes, taking off my bra and panties while stepping in behind him.

"Are you **_sure_** it's okay?"

He nodded, "Yea. Conservin' water." He muttered, though we both knew this was for a whole other reason. Daryl reached behind himself and handed me the soap, our fingers touching as he let go.

"Thanks." I muttered, slowly washing myself with soap. I moved infront of Daryl, sticking my tongue out at him.

"You're taking all the water, I'm freezing!" I began to shiver, letting the hot water run down my body. Daryl chuckled, placing his hands on my waist.

"Let me help you then," His lips met my neck as he rubbed my body down, making me shiver and squirm within his grasp. Daryl began kissing my shoulder, touching the more sensitive areas of my body. I didn't expect my reaction to be so huge- I moaned, pressing my body against his. Daryl began to turn me around, his lips pressed against mine firmly.

As we kissed our naked bodies touched, sending sparks between us. Daryl ran his fingers through my hair before pulling away, kissing my lips one last time.

"Should get out," He muttered, letting me go and grabbing a towel, and covering his body while walking back to our room and shutting the bathroom door.

I sat down against the side of the shower, letting the water trickle down my body. As I sat there alone I was shaken by the reminder of the scars on Daryl's body... It killed me to know he had experienced such pain. I frowned, shaking my head slightly. I couldn't think about the past anymore; it only would fuck me up more than I always was. I had to think of the now; the present... Not even the future would be a delightful thought. As I shut off the water I grasped a towel, walking out into our bedroom.

Daryl was gone, and so were my clothes.** Fuuuu**- I wrapped my towel tightly around me, it barely covered my ass but it was all I had. I slowly opened the door to the hall, peaking my head out to see if anyone was there. _Coast Clear_. I slowly shuffled into the rec room, to my dismay I wasn't the only one there. Everyone was there, T-Dog, Glen, Jacqui, Daryl, Rick... Even the kids. I blushed mildly as I stood at the doorway, Daryl wouldn't look at me, but everyone else seemed to gawk at me. Carl was being pushed behind his mother, being forced to cover his eyes. I laughed mildly.

"I **_am_** wearing a towel, Lori."

She shook her head, "Barely covers anything." I rolled my eyes, "Well, it could be worse. I don't have my clothes as it is- since no one cared to grab _**my** _bag of clothes." I glared at Daryl who took another swig of the beer bottle he was holding firmly in his grasp. I moved and sat on a chair at the table, grasping a beer bottle and taking a swig slowly.

"_Ehhhh_." I let out a small groan, the beer tasted disgusting. But I wouldn't complain; it was something to drink at least.

Lori stood, grasping my wrist and pulling me out of the room with her. I laughed slightly as she closed the door to her room. She frowned at me, her eyes full of sadness.

"You can borrow my clothes."

I shrugged, leaning back against the wall. I wasn't thinking of MY clothes, I was thinking of ripping off DARYL'S clothes. I shook my head as Lori threw a long shirt to me, I slowly put it on over the towel, then took off the towel.

"I'll just steal a pair of Daryl's shorts, thanks Lori." I ran to Daryl and my bedroom, Grabbing a pair of Daryl's "_shorts_"; okay they're boxers but at the time I didn't really give a shit. I pulled on his boxers and walked back to the Rec room, sitting back down and taking another sip of beer.

The rec room was sort of set up with a table in the middle where everyone was sitting around, Daryl was standing and leaning over the table while Glen was sipping on a bottle of pop on a chair against the wall. Carl wanted to try some beer, I laughed.

"It's not that good, hun." He looked at me then at his dad with pleading eyes. "I want to try some." Rick and Lori both looked at me, seeing as though I was the youngest one who has drank they looked at me for reassurance, Rick seemed more easy about it while Lori seemed more against it.

"Might as well let him hate it early," I grinned at Carl, giving him a small glass of wine. Carl took a small sip, his face instantly became screwed up. I began to roar in laughter, taking the glass and downing the rest.

"**EWW**!" Carl said loudly, sticking out his tongue in disgust. I laughed again, standing up unsteadily, practically grasping the table to keep standing. Daryl chuckled behind me.

"Need help?" He asked smugly, taking another sip from his beer bottle. I turned and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Noooo I doooon't." I stressed my words involuntarily, unable to stop, I could feel the alcohol enter my system and screw with my mind over and over again. Shane looked over at Carl who was still grossed out over the beer.

"You better stick to soda pop little man."

Daryl smirked, "Not you, Glen."

Glenn's head snapped up, "What?"

Daryl smirked, "You're drinking man I wanna see how red you're face can get."

The room was fill of roars of laughter, I walked to over to Glen, shoving a bottle at him.

"**Driiiink**!" I yelled happily, laughing retardedly.

I grasp the table again, walking back towards the door to leave. Daryl grasped my waist, lifting my arm over his shoulder.

"**Jeez woman!** I've been drinking more than you but _yer_ still shit face drunk."

As Daryl pulled me into the hallway I laughed, "I ain't shitface drunk!"

Daryl grasped my waist tighter, "Hope not, want you to remember."

I laughed, "Remember what?" I was pushed into our bedroom, Daryl shut the door behind us as he locked the door. He grasped my face and kissed me, making me groan.

"**OHHH**."

Daryl rolled his eyes, grasping my hand as he sat down on the bed with me. His other hand held firmly onto my waist as he began to kiss me passionately, slipping his tongue seductively into my mouth. Daryl moved my hand to his jeans, I felt a lump in them and I couldn't help but smile against his lips.

Daryl and I kissed passionately, his hands running through my hair while mine ran across his bare chest. I bit his lip as I began to touch his crotch. Daryl let out a groan as I felt a lump arise within in jeans. I kissed him harder, slipping my hand down his jeans and-

* * *

I woke up, panting heavily. I looked around warily. _Shit_._ It was just a dream_. I sat up, my vision blurred for a moment. When my vision was set I realized Daryl was sitting on the edge of the bed, his bare back facing me. I knew then that he was naked. My eyes widened- it wasn't a dream. It was real.

I crawled over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, pressing my body against his. Daryl let out a sharp breath, staring at the ground. I frowned, kissing his shoulder gently. Some part of me was scared Daryl regretted it- but I had a feeling he didn't regret a thing. Daryl grasped my hand that was on his chest, kissing the palm of my hand slowly. I let out a small giggle, biting into his shoulder gently.

Daryl stood up, turning and kissing me gently. I smiled against his lips, kissing him back slowly. Daryl lifted me up, setting me on the ground as he began putting on my clothes- well his clothes on me since I now had no clothes. I didn't know what to think- Daryl and I had never been intimate; hell we had never kissed! But now we've done even more than that, and Daryl was still sending me mixed signals. I watched Daryl as he pulled on his shirt, letting his muscles show.

Daryl glanced at me, throwing his crossbow over his shoulder, his lips twitching as if he was going to smile.

"You still hauling that thing around? We are in safe quarters."

Daryl shook his head, leaning forward, towering over me like an adult does a kid.

"Yer never safe with walkers in this hell, gerl." His lips brushed my forehead as he smirked, "You can't protect yerself 'nd _**I'm**_ doin' the job."

I rolled my eyes, grasping his shoulders in my thin fingers, standing on my ballerina tip-toes to be his height.

"I can bloody well take care of myself, _Darylena._"

Daryl glared, pushing past me towards the computer technician room thing where the others were apparently making breakfast. I followed him, mildly amused by his rage. I sort of felt bad for calling him names, but my stubbornness wouldn't let me apologize; he'd come around, it was Daryl Dixon.

In the room T-Dog had made eggs, and Jacqui had served out juice, knowing some of our dear hearts would be hungover. I laughed, running past Daryl and over to Glen, patting his back lightly.

"**Eerrrghh**." He groaned, holding his head in his hands. I giggled, kissing his head in a friendly way.

"You'll be fine- eat!" I pushed the eggs infront of him, feeling Glen spasm in my grip. I laughed, walking over and grabbing a plate of eggs.

I saw Sophia, she seemed hungrier than she had been recently- probably because being close to so much food would weaken you're support system within you.

I snuck over to her, slipping my eggs onto her plate, smiling at her. "_Shh_."

She giggled, "Thanks." She mouthed, gobbling up her extra pile of eggs. I set my plate in the sink, sinking down behind the counter.

"I saw that."

I looked up, seeing Lori hovering over me. I grinned, standing up and hugging her.

"She's hungry." I indicated Sophia.

"Yeah, well so are you."

I shrugged, "I have my ice water, I'm happy." I grabbed ice out of the fridge, grabbing a huge pile of Ice and setting them in a dish. I walked towards Daryl, sitting on a chair next to him.

"The fuck you doin'?"

I rolled my eyes, ignoring the question as I grasped a piece of Ice in my hand and slipping it between my lips, moving it back and forth with my tongue. Daryl watched me, his fingers slowly brushed against my arm, I could feel him move closer to me. But all too soon my fun was interrupted.

" What is the timer for?" Jacqui indicated the count down on a large computer.

Doctor Jenner went into some huge explanation on how the world ran on fossil fuels and some shit about how it would happen to all of us eventually. The topic went to hell when he admitted that the CDC was going to explode!

Daryl had begun running towards the exit, grasping my hand and pulling me along. All too soon the door was brought upward and we were sealed inside.

"**WHAT THE FUCK?!**" I screamed, running at Jenner with my fist held high. Rick and Shane held me back, both trying to reason with me. Once they let me go I ran to the door, grasping a hatchet and slamming it against the door; I guessed it was bullet proof.

"The doors made to withstand a rocket launcher."

_Well that answers that. _I let the weapon fall from my grasp as I slid down against the railing. Daryl kept hitting the door, not even making a dent in it.

"It's no use, Daryl..." My voice was quiet, dead.

Daryl shook his head, "**NO! Yer not dying this way!**" He began slamming the hatchet against the door harder, making me shiver in fear.

I watched Daryl as he attempted to break open the door, not paying attention to what Jenner was saying. We were going to die- I had to say something to Daryl.

I looked up at him, my eyes finding his quickly; he couldn't look at me because he was trying to get us all out- to get ME out. I bit my lip, slowly allowing myself to let out all the feelings that I felt for Daryl.

"_I love you_."

Daryl stopped mid-hit, his eyes slowly moving to me. His blue eyes pierced mine; they were so perfect. Daryl opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but he shut his mouth again, slamming his fist against the door.

To my surprise, and I'm sure Daryl's as well, the door slid open, allowing us access to the stairwell.

"**LET'S GO!**" Daryl yelled, grasping my hand and pulling me up, holding me tight to his chest.

As everyone began to run up to us, two weren't moving at all; Andrea and Jacqui.

"I'm staying!" Jacqui looked at T-dog with sad eyes, "GO! Just go.."

"**JACQUI!**" I yelled, but was already being pulled away by Daryl. I struggled from his grip but Daryl was too strong. He was holding my hand, pulling me forward step by step, practically dragging me. Jacqui was my best friend; now she'd be gone within five minutes. I began to sob, my breathing sketchy from being forced to run. What was there to live for?

I managed to look at Daryl, who was still pulling me forward with his hand tightly holding mine. I realized then that's what there was to live for- Daryl Dixon.

When we reached the final floor, we were sealed shut. Daryl, T-Dog and Rick went at the window, slamming them hard with the hatchets. T-Dog attempted a chair when none of their ideas worked. Daryl ran over to me, and I knew then he was losing hope. Jenner had said it- once that door closed there was no getting out...

Or so we thought.

As Daryl was about to say something, Carol held out a grenade to Rick. Apprehension dawned on us both, Daryl and I ran back, slamming ourselves against the hard floor.

Daryl grasped my waist, covering my body with his as Rick let go of the explosive device. As I heard the loud BOOM of the explosion, all too soon I was being pulled forward by Daryl, who was able to kill any walkers with his free hand which held the hatchet.

As we reached the vehicles, Daryl pulled me to his blue truck, pushing me in through his door and slamming it shut behind him. We stared at each other for a moment, wondering what everything meant. As the CDC burst into flames, Daryl pushed me backwards, shielding my body with his.

Once the flames were secure to the building Daryl sat up, grabbing my waist and pulling me up with him. Daryl glanced sideways at me then looked up at the RV. Rick opened the RV as Andrea and Dale ran in.

"WE GET OUT OF HERE!" Rick yelled to those behind him. Daryl and I nodded as everyone started their engines.

I watched the CDC disappear into the distance as we drove away. I felt something in the pit of my stomach... Remorse? Sadness? Agony? I wasn't sure... Maybe everything mixed together, but I knew I had to thank Daryl for helping me. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have made it out... I was too- scared and... Blank.

I frowned, looking down at my lap. I had to thank him, but I didn't know how. My stubbornness was having the best of me. Eventually I sighed, resting my head upon the truck window while I wrung my wrist.

"Thank you." I spoke softly, looking down at my lap as our driving speed increased.

"Wha'?"

I sighed, sitting up and looking over at him. "_Thank you_,"

He squinted at me for a few moments before nodding, fixing his eyes upon the road. I averted my gaze to the back of the blue truck which now held Merle's motorcycle. I knew that soon we would drop the truck since it just wasted gas, I just didn't know if I wanted to get that close to Daryl again.

"'Gonna get rid 'f this _fuckin'_ piece of shit." Daryl hit the dashboard fiercely as everyone pulled over.

Daryl didn't hear any objection when told to get rid of the truck- it took up needed gas. Daryl siphoned any gas he could from the truck, then let it sit by itself. He walked over to me, hauling his crossbow over his shoulder. Daryl leaned forward, towering over me for a few moments before smirking and taking a few steps back.

"_Brought ya somethin_'." He muttered, shoving a bow and arrow at me. I frowned, cocking my head sideways as I stared at the objects now forced into my hands.

"It ain't useful against walkers but it good for huntin'." Daryl looked away, his cheeks slightly pink in the now dimming daylight, "I remember yer a fan of the bows." He muttered, grasping his crossbow and venturing out into a distant miniature forest.

I watched him walk away for a few minutes, watching the structure of his body, how his muscles arch at the sound of movement. I sighed deeply, wrapping the bow around my belt loop with a ripped t-shirt on the ground. I walked over to Sophia, Carl and Carol who were sitting at the RV in little sun chairs, waiting for the others to return from siphoning vehicles and looking for other useful items. I took a seat on the ground, raising my arm in dismissal of Carols insist on my sitting in her chair.

"I'm young, Carol. I'm alright with the ground- prefer it actually, easier to cross my legs." I folded my legs, looking over at Sophia, and I knew right away something wasn't right.

"Sophia dear," She looked down at me, a small smile upon her face, "Could you come here for a moment."

She nodded, standing from her chair and taking a place infront of me. I shook my head, patting my lap, giving her a wide grin. Sophia returned it, placing herself onto my lap. I hugged her tight, kissing her head lightly. Carl came and sat on the ground infront of us, watching me with a wide grin on his face.

"I learnt this when I was a kid, so I may be a bit rusty..." I took a deep breath, slowly beginning to sing a song I had learnt from a book when I was a child.

_"Deep in the meadow_

_Under The Willow_

_a Bed of grass_

_A soft green pillow..."_

I hummed the rest, patting Sophia's back gently as she hugged my small body. I smiled slightly, kissing her head once again. I looked up, to my dismay everyone had ventured back to the RV- and everyone in the group was staring at me- gawking would be a better term, all wide eyed.

"What?" I asked defensively, feeling Sophia stand up and sit next to Carl.

Everyone seemed to look away, turning their focus onto other things. Everyone except Lori and Rick.

"You have a marvelous voice." Rick said kindly, with a small smile on his face.

I laughed, "Thanks, but I doubt with walkers all around singing it allowed anymore."

"And why in heavens not?" Dale cut in, stepping towards me.

"The world has gone to hell- the least we can have is some beautiful singing done by one of our own." Dale smiled at me, and I returned it... Maybe this was actually a family. Maybe...Just maybe... Things would be okay one day.

* * *

**A/N : I wanna thank all of you who have reviewed this story! I have had writers block; this chapter was over 6,000 words but I split chapter five into chapter six as well which will be put up in a couple days! My updating times will vary because I have gotten a two month old kitten I have to focus on but I WILL update!**

**Love you all**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**A War Fought Hard**

* * *

As the sun came to a set, Lori and I started a fire while the others gathered any food they could from the vehicles. I smiled and placed rocks around the fire, piling them up about knee high. I placed sticks tied with rope within the rocks so the rocks wouldn't collapse.

"Did you take singing lessons?" Lori looked over at me from the chair she was sitting on.

I shook my head, "Nah. Parents couldn't afford it- whatever you hear from my voice is 100% god provided..." _**If **there is a god_ I thought duly.

I watched as Daryl headed towards us, "Got some squirrels." He mumbled, hanging them above the fire.

"Good job, Daryl." I smiled over at him, but got a scowl in return before he turned and walked away.

I stood slowly, walking over to the cars that gas had been siphoned from. I opened the door to a red van, inspecting the back seat thoroughly. There wasn't any supplies or anything that would keep us alive; but there was something. I reached forward, grasping firmly onto a huge duffle bag, pulling it out of the van with great force, falling backwards onto my ass.

**"FUCK!"**

Carol shook her head, "Language!"

I frowned at her, "_SORRY_!" I looked remorsefully at her while I stood, lugging the duffle bag off my shoulder as I sat down on the ground, unzipping the bag.

Lori shifted and sat beside me, letting Carl take her chair. She watched expectingly as i opened the bag. In the bag were a sorted arrangement of fantasy novels; Harry Potter, The Twilight Saga, Chronicles of narnia- anything I had grown up with was there.

"I think I just fell into Aslan's country." I muttered, grasping a book and tossing it to Carl who caught it mid-landing.

"Spiderwicks Field Guide to the Fantastical World Around You?"

I nodded, "It was a good movie! I haven't had a chance to read the books yet but you should, maybe get a different perspective on all of this." I expanded my arms indicating the world. "Besides it's better than twilight."

Lori scoffed, "Twilight isn't that bad." I rolled my eyes, glancing up at the sky; the sky was dim, practically a deep dark blue. I took the duffle bag and set it in the RV, sighing deeply as I laid the books across the table in the RV.

At dinner, I decided I'd tell of my findings. I stood, leaning back against the RV.

"Erm," I coughed, trying to make everyone realize I had something to say. Everyone glanced at me, but kept eating their food.

"Yes?" Rick asked, refraining from eating, keeping his gaze on me.

"I just wanted to say that I found some books- there are plenty. Most of them are fiction but it's gotta be better than reading fishing magazines." I stuck my tongue out at Dale before finishing, "I laid them on the table in the RV- first come first serve? Of course we'll be sharing people!"

I sat down on the ground, looking up at the moon. The stars were out as far as the eye could see: I wondered what it was like in space... To float everywhere. A shadow blocked my sky and I realized Daryl was standing infront of me, his hands folded under his arm.

"What?" I asked quizzically, looking up at the dirty redneck infront of me.

"Set up the tent," He muttered, pointing at the tent closest to the RV. I nodded, giving him a small smile. Daryl and I had decided on the Motorcycle ride that it would be best if I shared a tent with him... Though he never verbally said it, he cared.

Daryl trudged away from me, walking into _our_ tent and zipping it up quickly. I stood, patting Carl on the shoulder as I walked over to the tent, unzipping it slowly, crouching as I stepped in, zipping it back up quickly. I turned around, noticing Daryl's back facing me, his head on his pillow. I noticed that he was already trying to sleep, which made me frown. I had hoped to talk... About what I had no idea. I slipped under the blanket, shivering slightly. The most that the group could find we're some sheets and one wool blanket. I shivered harder, grasping my legs to my chest trying to radiate extra heat. My teeth began to chatter as I fell into a dreamless sleep, the heat coming to me only once in the middle of the night; but it stayed for the rest of the time.

* * *

**Daryl's POV**

I looked at the tents roof, breathing slowly. Tasha was shivering beside me, I could her her damn teeth chatter. I turned, laying flat on my back, glancing over at her fragile body. Wait! What?! Fragile? _'You've gotten soft lil brother_.' Merle's voice boomed in my head, causing my anger to deepen.

I grasped Tasha's waist, pulling her ontop of me while I rubbed her back. 'Stupid bitch, coulda said she was cold!' I felt her grab onto me, making me flinch and freeze, my movements stopping. She let out a soft murmur before letting go, cuddling close against my chest. I sighed, breathing slowly as I held her tighter to me.

_'Gotta admit, 's beautiful_.' I shook my head, trying to erase the thought; but it was no use. Her hair smelt like strawberries, her curls fell delicately against my bare chest. I groaned slightly, feeling her push against me. I felt my cheeks heat up as I realized she was half naked ontop if me. I tried to hide my arousal... The thoughts that rushed through my head of what I wanted to do with her. Tasha was a sweet, independent young woman.._'She's perfect_!'

I couldn't stop thinking of her... How I wished our first kiss had meant something more! I wished more than anything that I was good enough for her. I felt my eyes tear up, thinking of her being with another man- someone worth her time. I shook my head, balling my hands into fists against her back, pushing her body tighter against mine.

**_'Don't be a pussy_**!'

I kissed her head lightly, rubbing her spine up and down slowly. I could feel her breath across my skin; and it felt fucking amazing! I grasped her head, lifting her up gently before placing a kiss upon her lips, letting her sink down ontop of me again. I let out a small grin, holding her tight. If there was something I was certain of, I would fight for her any day.

* * *

**Tasha POV**

I woke with a start, panting heavily. I tried to sit up but realized arms were wrapped around me. What the fuck? I looked up and realized Daryl was underneath me. I stopped moving, freezing in place. I watched Daryl slowly. He looked peaceful as he slept, his arms wrapped around my waist while his lips were against my head. I laid back down completely, letting all this sink in.

The facts were ; I had fallen asleep two feet from Daryl, but I had woken up with his arms tangled tightly around me. What the fuck did this mean?!

I closed my eyes, mentally pinching myself to make sure this wasn't a dream, or some hallucination. I glanced upwards and to my dismay, Daryl was staring right at me. I stared at him, looking deeply into his beautiful blue eyes. I leaned forward, kissing his jaw before I slid my body off his and sitting up next to him. Daryl sat up also, putting a hand on my knee. I looked at the ground, chewing on my bottom lip nervously as Daryl leaned towards me. His lips brushed against my cheeks as he stood up, pulling on a t-shirt and strutting out of the tent with pride. I rolled my eyes, pulling on my clothes and stepping out of the tent, helping Daryl take down the tent and throwing it into the RV. I hoped onto Daryl's motorcycle, sliding to the back seat.

"COME ON, DARYL! HURRY UP!"

Daryl glared at me as he sat infront of me, revving the engine for a few seconds before speeding off onto the highway. I gripped onto Daryl's chest, digging my fingers into his shirt. Daryl let out a quiet growl, driving a bit faster. I smiled, letting out a tiny giggle.

Daryl scoffed, "Yer not afraid 'nymore?"

I shrugged against him, "You're here to protect me, why should I be afraid?"

Daryl's lips twitched into a small smile before replying, "You best remember that!"

I rolled my eyes, hiding my face against his back. I was tired- I felt weak for some reason. I knew something bad was going to happen soon, I didn't know how, but I could feel it in my gut... Someone was going to get hurt. I grabbed Daryl tighter as we ventured onto a four-way highway. I had told Daryl I loved him... But he never responded. Did he feel the same way? Or was I just another piece of ass? I shivered, forcing my mind to drift to other things. If we were to survive, there was something we all needed. Something we all had to find within ourselves.

HOPE.

* * *

Rick had decided we should stop by the men who had captured Glen in atlanta- was he insane? Daryl supposed it would be find but I wasn't as sure as he. I leaned my forehead against his shoulder while I thought of the walkers eating my flesh off my bones. I shook my head, trying to rid my mind of the thought. As we entered Atlanta, I pulled out my pistol, just incase I had to use it. I knew Daryl would keep me safe off the bike- but on the bike while he was driving it what I worried about. We came to a hault when we neared an olden day sort of building. Caved in walls and shit scenery like that. I hoped off the back of Daryl's motorcycle, checking my pistol to make sure I had enough bullets. Daryl watched me for a few moments, his tongue slowly moved across his lip, making something stir within me. I looked away, walking past him and catching up with Carol and Sophia. Sophia was very afraid, along with her mother. I held Sophia's hand as we walked through to the building where our supposive '_friends_' were.

I gasped, coming to a hault as I witnessed the scene infront of me. Walkers were chewing on the rotting flesh from the human corpses which were laid on the ground. I let out a quiet groan as my stomach gave out on me, making me vomit all of the recent food I had digested. Daryl came to my aid, making me swallow down some sort of pill before looking over at Rick who seemed dumbfounded by the walkers ahead.

"To hell with the noise." He roared as he began to shoot the walkers in our way.

I took out my gun, trying to stay steady as I shot at the walkers coming towards us. As I reloaded Daryl shot a walker that was emerging faster than the rest, making it fall to its knees before falling onto its back. I looked at Daryl with thanks, only to be glared at.

Once the walkers were cleared we walked into the building, ready and prepared. Daryl had grabbed my arm, pulling me to his side.

"'ere." He mumbled, replacing the gun in my hand and shoving his shotgun into my palms. I gawked at him, then realized he was already a few feet infront of me, his crossbow now off his shoulder and gripped tightly in his hands. I sighed deeply, scurrying ahead with him.

Sophia began to sob, quite loudly to my dismay. Daryl turned to her, glaring at her.

"Suck it in!" He yelled quietly, Glaring at Carol and Sophia.

"She's just a child!"

"Shut her up or I will!" He roared, turning and holding his crossbow high. I walked forward, being lead to a huge room with tables and furniture.

"We'll be alright." Rick said reassuringly

"You mean it this time? or are you lying like before?" Carol asked heatedly, holding Sophia close to her body.

"That's not fair," Lori interjected.

"What the hell happened here?" Glen asked after a few periods of silence.

"What do you think?" Andrea spoke up, "They got overrun."

Daryl let out a snort, walking past Andrea. She looked at him from a sideways glance, a glare dancing through her face.

"Something to say?" She asked bitterly. I immediately stood tall, walking closer to Daryl.

"Yeah," He paused, "How about observant-"

"-Observant? Big word for a guy like you, a whole three syllable." I felt my face heat up and my palms ball into fists, restraining the urge to hit her in her pie hole.

"Walkers didn't best us-People came here and killed these guys, and took whatever they wanted. They all shot in the head execution style." He paused again, glancing at me before looking at the bodies on the ground. "Best be worrying about the people who did all this."

"Dictionary," He looked at Andrea, "Look it up. Observant." He point to his head, making me grin widely.

I sat next to Daryl on the ground a few hours later, eating an energy bar from the bag Shane had took from the CDC. I managed to rest my head against Daryl'd shoulder and not he pushed away, making me grin retardedly.

Shane took out a bottle of beer, staring at it.

"You gonna share?" Daryl asked as he chewed on his food, making me giggle slightly. I looked at Shane also, a hopeful look in my eyes.

"Well since I owe you my life, guess I'm gonna go and be nice to you."

"Don't forget where we are," Lori muttered, looking away from them shamefully.

"Yes ma'am." Daryl replied, making Shane smirk. I rolled my eyes, kissing Daryl's cheek gently. Daryl stopped moving and stared at me.

"All these people; just come in here murder everybody. How sick is that?" Glen piped up, his vision seemed to be off somewhere else, his voice almost blank. I frowned, knowing he was scaring the kids. I stood up, patting Daryl's shoulder gently before following Glen, Daryl and Rick out.

I walked out with the men, keeping my pace with Daryl. Shane and Rick were going to Lecture Glen so Daryl and I walked over to T-Dog. He seemed so sad, so broken since Jacqui- I frowned, patting his shoulder gently. I leaned against the wall with Daryl, feeling his fingers intertwine with mine. I leaned my head against his shoulder, closing my eyes slowly. I was tired; worn out. All I wanted to do was sleep, but standing there with Daryl holding my hand made staying awake that much easier.

Daryl and I had watch, T-Dog leaving us with a sort of grin. I felt my cheeks heat up as Daryl set down his crossbow, grabbing the gun that was in my hands and set it down infront of me. I looked at the wall infront of us, trying not to blush as Daryl began to kiss my neck. I felt Daryl move his hand onto my leg, rubbing my inner thigh slowly. I let out a quiet moan, staring at the door adjacent to us, making sure it was safe still. Daryl licked my collarbone, grabbing my hand and putting it on his inner thigh. I took the hint, moving my hand up slowly to find a lump within his jeans. I felt him harden as I touched him, making him groan slightly. I reached up to undo his jeans, feeling Daryl let out a sharp breath. Daryl leaned his head against the wall, grabbing onto my face and kissing me harshly. I let out a quiet moan, pulling down his pants enough that I could free him of his boxers also. Daryl gasped as I began to stroke him, making him murmur against my lips. I couldn't help but smirk, stroking him a bit faster. Daryl grabbed my face harder, bringing my face down to his cock and forcing me to suck it. I gagged slightly, but willing sucked him. It's not like this was a bad thing, or even an intimate thing. I'm sure Daryl would have done this with any girl he could. Then I remember Daryl had been drinking a bit so this wasn't all conscious decisions.

Daryl ran his fingers through my hair, "F-faster." He whispered, his voice soft yet gruff in all the right ways. I did a he wished, sucking faster and faster until he peaked, releasing into my mouth. Daryl breathed heavily for a few moments, bringing my face up to meet his slowly. I looked into his eyes, a smile dancing across my face. Daryl kissed my lips softly before handing his shotgun back to me.

"You should get some rest," He mumbled, patting his lap slowly. I nodded, pulling up his boxers and jeans before resting my head on his lap.

"Try not to get hard while I'm laying here, I know I'm sexy but you've got plenty of what you've wanted." I joked playfully, grinning as I closed my eyes, feeling Daryl touch my head gently.

"No promises." He muttered, a chuckle escaping his lips.

As I drifted into a deep sleep, I couldn't stop thinking of what was to come. I knew out next destination would be Fort Benning, but really what chance did we have when we would have to siphon more and more fuel, and we were running out of food and water. People would surely starve to death if we didn't get eaten by the walkers. I squirmed a bit as I felt a nightmare shift into my head, trying to close it quickly. I was sure I was going to die- everything felt so real.

When I woke, we weren't in the old folks building anymore. We were on the highway- driving. I was sitting on Daryl's motorcycle with my arms tied around his waist, probably to keep me secure. One thing I was absolutely sure of, Daryl cared a lot more about me than he'd care to admit.

"Yer finally awake," Daryl huffed, reaching a hand down and untying the fabric from my arms, letting it fly away in the wind.

I wound my arms tighly around his waist, "Well you should have woke me up." I muttered, grabbing at his chest gently.

Daryl scoffed, "Damn well tried! Yer fuckin' talkin' in yer sleep about your fucking ex dyin'."

I froze, "Oh..." I frowned, resting my head against his shoulder. "I never loved him, Daryl."

Daryl shrugged, "Dun care, do I?"

"You act like you don't but I know you do."

Daryl sighed, "Yea ya fuckin' made me care about you."

I laughed, "How did I do that?" I yelled over the roar of the engine.

"By making me _want_ to protect you."


	7. Chapter 7 : Stuck

**Chapter Seven**

**Stuck **

* * *

As we drove along a now deserted highway I felt oddly frightened by the feelings I felt for Daryl. The way his short, shaggy dark brown hair moved with the wind, the way his muscles would tighten at every turn- it turned me the fuck on!

I shook my head, trying to forget the feelings I had for Daryl. I had told him I loved him and he hadnt fucking said a thing about it, which shouldve told me that he didn't feel the same way, and yet some part of me couldn't deny the way he looked into my eyes. The way he gazed when he thought I wasn't looking. But then he'd act like a jerk and it all wouldn't matter- _why couldn't he just tell me how he really felt_? I frowned, hiding my face against Daryl's back. It wasn't fair, To be in love with Daryl, it wasn't fair one bit!

I gasped as we turned on the highway, there was a car pile up; more so a semi had fallen sideways but cars were scattered across the road. I grabbed Daryl's jacket tightly in my frail fingers as we merged onto the grass, checking if there was a way pass. Daryl turned back to the RV which had came to a hault.

"Is there anyway through?" Dale asked through the window. Daryl nodded, motioning Dale to follow him. I held Daryl tightly as we veered past the vehicles, stopping at the only open space on the road. Daryl pulled over, putting out the kickstand, obviously waiting for me to get off first. I let out a small sigh, kissing the back of his neck before stepping off of the motorcycle, watching as the others emerged from their vehicles.

The RV had broken down, some sort of hose was needed to be fixed. Daryl and I immediately began going through the open backseat of a car, scavenging for any goods we could acquire. I knew that Lori would start saying some crap about how this was not a place to find water and shit but I didn't give a fuck! We needed supplies!

"We can find some supplies in the cars." I inquired, pointing at the other vehicles ahead. Shane nodded in agreement while Lori went rigid.

"This is a graveyard," She paused, looking over at Rick with her puppy dog eyes. I scoffed as I went ahead, hearing Shane speak next.

"Alright y'all, look through the cars. See what you can find."

Daryl emerged beside me, his crossbow on his shoulder. I looked at the ground as we walked, trying to hide my grin. Daryl grunted and grabbed my shoulder, making me squeak.

"Hey what the-"

"-Check this car." Daryl mumbled, scurrying off a few cars ahead. I stared after him for a few moments, wondering what the fuck his problem was.

I opened a car door to find a human corpse rotting in the side seat. I groaned, plugging my nose while I dug through the back seat, finding nothing but some lighters and a flashlight. I threw them in my duffle bag and went to the next car, Daryl disappearing from my sight. I wondered for a moment why Daryl had grabbed me so harshly; why he had practically forced me to check these cars and not the ones ahead. I frowned, I'd never understand the mind of Daryl Dixon.

I shook my head as I leaned through the car, gasping as I saw a necklace in the backseat... A necklace I had seen before. I picked it up, fumbling it through my fingers. I quickly turned over the charm on it, which had the words "Kika- Kirsi" engraved on it. I fumbled backwards, grasping the necklace tightly in my hand. Kika-Kirsi meant best friend in my madeup language... The only person who knew it was; Katelin. Was she alive? I shook my head, throwing the necklace into the bag along with the matches I had found on the floor. No, katelin was not alive. How could she have gotten so far from home?

I let out a small gasp as arms collapsed around my waist, a hand covering my mouth before I could scream. I was quickly turned around and silenced by Daryl, who had a deadly expression on his face.

Daryl threw a walkers dead corpse ontop of T-Dog, grasping my wrist and pulling me under a car with him. I stared into his eyes, his light blue eyes. I could hear the moans of the walkers from a few yards away- I had to admit I was scared; the walkers were so close- and there weren't a few- I could hear dozens if not more emerging from further down the highway.

Daryl pressed his finger to my lips, permitting me to keep quiet while he pulled me closer, noticing the walkers emerge to the car we were under. Inside I was screaming- I was so terrified. I buried my head silently against Daryl's chest, almost certain I was going to die. Daryl's calloused fingers kneaded my back to comfort me silently, to make sure I didn't make any involuntary movements.

Eventually the walkers had passed our car, and we were in the safe zone of the highway. I began to emerge from under the car but Daryl grabbed me, crashing his lips against mine along with his body. I let out a quiet gasp, melting at the mere touch of his lips. Daryl grabbed my face, forcefully kissing me harder and harder. I didn't pull away, nor did I let him go. I began to kiss back just as fiercely, wrapping my one leg across his waist. Daryl let out a quiet grunt, slipping his tongue between my lips until neither of us could take it anymore. Daryl slowly slithered his hands up my shirt and began touching my bare skin, making me bite his lip to refrain from moaning. As bad of timing as it was, and in the craziest of places; it didn't matter. We could have died- that's all we cared about... All I cared about.

We heard a loud girlish scream emerging from a few car lengths away, making us pull away and stare at each other. Daryl and I stared into each others eyes, both knowing we had unfinished business to attend to tonight. Daryl slowly slid out from under the car, checking to ensure there were no walkers around. Daryl gave a quiet pull on my arm, motioning it was safe to come out. I crawled from under the car, practically running to T-Dog whose arm was severely injured. When I began to near T-dog I slowed down, feeling Daryl at my side.I pressed my lips to the corner of Daryl's lips, grasping his fingers in my hand. I heard T-Dog scoff.

"Y'all just gotta admit you love each other and geddit over with."

I blushed, pulling away from Daryl, leaning down to examine T-Dog who began to shove me away.

"I'm not the one you should be worried about."

I stated at him for a moment, then I realized- the only person who couldve made that scream was-

Sophia.

"_But you_-"

"No!" T-Dog huffed, "I'll be fine! Y'all go get, Sophia!"

I glanced at Daryl before taking a gigantic jump over a baby seat from a car and running towards the RV. As I ran I felt a sharp pain emerge in my leg, making me let out a small scream. Daryl grasped my waist, holding me up. I looked down and noticed blood was running down my leg, I realized then I must have cut it on a broken part of a door. Daryl began to set me down, but I shook my head, pushing him away.

"No! Daryl, you have to go get Sophia!" Daryl shook his head, grasping my leg, making me yelp in pain. Daryl ripped off the sleeves of his shirt, wrapping it around the deep cut on my leg. I frowned, biting my tongue to keep from screaming. Daryl stood up, reaching down and practically lifting me off the ground into his arms. He allowed me to put my weight on him as we walked over to the RV.

Carol was sobbing with Lori on her shoulder, Andrea, Dale, Glen Carl and Shane were also present. Carl looked at me with a shocked and pained look on his face, he leaned against a car.

"What happened to you?" He asked as Daryl leaned me against the same car to help remove the weight on my leg. Everyone's eyes turned to me, I realized the blood was seeping through the shirt and was running down my leg again.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

Daryl roared behind me, about to give me a lecture when Rick came running up the slope.

"Sophia isn't here?!"

Carol began sobbing and I began grasping Daryl's shirt for support. Rick turned to Daryl and I, he glanced at my leg before looking back up at Daryl.

"Daryl, Shane, Glen, you come with me and I'll show you were I left Sophia when I killed them walkers, alright?" They all nodded in response.

Daryl went to grab his crossbow, and I ran to Rick.

"Rick, I'm coming to!" Rick glanced at me before frowning.

"You're injured, it won't help any if there's walkers and you fall behind."

I shook my head, "But I won't! I've had to run four kilometers on a broken ankle before, I can search for Sophia just as good as Daryl and Shane can!"

Daryl emerged from behind a car, his eyes burning with fury.

"You ain't fucking goin'!" He bellowed at me, grasping his crossbow firmly in his grasp. Rick backed away from us, talking to Shane and Glen about tactics.

"Yes I am," I muttered, limping over to the RV and grabbing my dagger. Daryl grabbed my wrist and spun my around, glaring down at me.

"No you ain't! Don't be so stubborn you dumb bitch!"

I pushed him away, grasping my dagger firmly in my hands and limping painfully towards Glen. I could feel Daryl stalk after me, but I could give a few fucks what he said right now. I could help them find Sophia! It wasn't fair. Glen looked at me worriedly, frowning as he saw Daryl walking a few feet behind me.

"He's doing this because he cares about you."

"He cares about nothing," I muttered, feeling arms lifting me from the ground.

I was thrown over Daryl's shoulder, making me hit his back hard, "LET ME GO!" Daryl refused, setting me in the RV and walking in behind me, locking the door. Daryl looked at me, his eyes weren't angry anymore- they were full of agony. Daryl lifted my chin up, tilting my head backwards and planting a kiss on my lips. He pulled away and stroked my cheek. I stared, baffled at him. I let out a quiet gasp as I felt him hold my hand, literally intertwining his fingers between mine. He looked into my eyes, leaning back against the locked door.

"'m I gonna haveta' beg?" He mumbled, eyeing me embarrassingly. I shrugged.

"No. I'll stay." I didn't want to, but I knew I wouldn't get far on my leg. Daryl leaned forward, pulling me tightly against him, I knew deep down it was his way of saying thank you, though I knew he would never verbally say it aloud.

"You best not go by yerself or yer gonna regret it."

Daryl let me go, placing his lips on mine once more before unlocking the door and leaving with Shane, Rick and Glen. I didn't dare watch them leave, knowing I'd just follow if I did. I sat down on the couch, breathing slowly. My leg didn't hurt all that much, just the blood loss that I'd be hurting from. I frowned as Lori came into the RV, closing the door behind her. She knelt down infront of me, examining my leg.

"He cares about you," Lori said softly, dabbing a wet cloth against the cut on my leg. I cringed, grasping onto the pillows beside me. I knew Daryl cared about me, didn't I? I saw the way he looked at me before he left...

I managed to shrug, running my fingers through my long brown tousled hair. I didn't reply to her, and she didn't press on. Lori was kind that way, she knew when I was upset and she knew when to bother me about Daryl and when to keep her mouth shut. I leaned my head against the pillow, closing my eyes as she began to stitch up my leg. I could hear her fumble with my duffle bag, which made me bite my tongue. Lori had stopped stitching my leg, I frowned, knwping she wasn't done.

I opened my eyes, squinting at the woman infront of me. Her palm was outstretched to me, her eyes wide. Upon her palm was the necklace; Katelin's necklace.

"You found this?" Her voice was a whisper. I nodded, practically choking back tears. I looked away quickly, grasping the pillows for support. _Stop thinking about her_ I thought bitterly. _Shes dead_.

"This means something to you." I looked up at her, to my dismay she was staring straight back. I nodded, reaching forward and turning the charm around to reveal the engravement.

"Yes," I choked, "It was... My best friends necklace I made her." My voice went weak as I grasped the pillow, tears spilling down my face. Lori wrapped her arm around me, cooing softly.

"I'm sorry, Hun." Her voice was soft, motherly. I managed to smile as Lori placed the necklace around my neck.

Lori smiled, "In remembrance."

I nodded, deciding I could trust Lori with anything now. As Lori began to stitch my wound again, I began to tell her my story- the short version.

"Katelin was my best friend since I can remember," I paused, remembering vaguely the time we met in second grade, "She understood me better than anyone, at first we weren't too close but before we knew it we became inseparable."

Lori nodded, motioning me to continue. I frowned, grasping the necklace firmly in my grasp.

"When I was sixteen... That's when everything changed..."

I looked away from Lori, biting my lip hard. I sighed deeply, "I fell in love with a man named Derek- or I thought I did. Looking back now I know I never loved him. But anyways, before I knew it we were very close and I-" I froze, staring blankly at the blood on my leg. No one knew except Daryl, should I really trust Lori? Yes, she's shown me I can trust her, not that it matters anyways.

"-I became pregnant with my daughter, Aurora."

Lori froze, setting the needle down on the counter. She stared at me with wide eyes, her lips quivering. "You... Had a daughter?"

I nodded, wiping my eyes with my sleeve, trying desperately not to cry. "She was beautiful! She was born 6lb 4oz. The moment she was born I knew she was my daughter- Aurora's hair was long, and grew tremendously fast. Her hair was blonde but with my hair tone of highlights." My heart began to race, remembering what came next. I grabbed my knees, pulling them up to my chest as I broke down into tears. Lori quickly say next to me, holding me tightly.

"Shh." She whispered, "It's okay."

I shook my head, "There was a car accident-" I croaked, "On my birthday... Aurora was gone... And so was Derek... I was all alone." I began to cry harder, sobbing loudly.

"I've never told anyone in detail what had happened because I wanted to forget... But I can't! Everynight I think of her- of them! I miss her so much, Lori! She was just a child!" I sobbed loudly, crying into her shoulder. Lori squeezed me tight, tears falling down her face.

"You're not alone now," Her voice was frail, a soft whisper. She held my hand tightly and pulled back to look at me.

"We're a family- you have us now."

I hugged her, my tears slowly quitting. I snuffled as I stood up, looking at my ripped jean leg. I laughed mildly, taking my knife and slicing off the left over fabric. Lori chuckled slightly, standing with me and wrapping her arm around my shoulder, helping out of the RV.

The sun was now dimming- it would be dark soon. I frowned as I realized we would need food. I walked over to Shane and Glen, who were the only ones back. Glen looked at me, his brows furrowed.

"Are you okay?" I nodded, looking him over.

"Yea, I'm fine." I looked up at Shane, "You didn't find her?" My voice was a soft whisper, he shook his head, I knew he didn't care much about finding her, only keeping Lori and Carl safe. I nodded in response, taking a seat on the truck edge, stretching out my legs. Glen sat next to me, hugging me with one arm. I sighed, Glen was honestly my best guy friend, other than Daryl but I wouldn't even know if I could count him as that.

I hugged glen back gently, pulling away as I stared into the forest.

"He'll be okay."

"Hmm?" I asked half-heartedly, Glen chuckled and poked my arm.

"Daryl," He explained, "He'll be okay."

I nodded, "Yeah, I know. I just can't help but worry."

"Well couples do worry about each other." Dale said as he walked past us, I blushed, feeling Andrea's give me a small smirk from her, the first thing she's really done other then sulk around bitterly.

"We're not dating!" I sighed, "_I wish_." I muttered for only Glen to hear. He chuckled, ruffling my hair playfully.

I jumped off the truck as a rustle in the bush emerged. I grabbed my bow tightly in my hand, sighing deeply as I saw Daryl and Rick emerge from the bush. Daryl's eyes locked with mine, then he glanced at my leg. I rolled my eyes as I limped towards them, gasping as I realized Sophia wasn't back.

"You didn't find her?" Carol asked worriedly, her voice frantic.

"We'll pick up the search in the morning." Rick replied, a frown on his face.

"You can't leave her out there! She's twelve years old!" Carol began, sitting on the ground sobbing quietly.

"Goin' at night, we'd just be trippin' over ourselves." Daryl said kindly, "We tracked her for a while."

Carol gasped, "Is that blood?" She pointed to the blood on Daryl's shirt. My stomach churned as I leaned forward, spitting up any food I had eaten within the past few days.

When I stood up Daryl's brows were furrowed, he was staring at me.

"We found a walker," Rick admitted, to Carols dismay.

"Now there's no sign he was ever near, Sophia." He continued.

"How can you possibly know that?" Andrea asked from beside T-Dog.

I glanced at Daryl who looked at Carol, "We cut the sonabitch open."

I felt my stomach churn again but this time i didn't vomit, I just held my stomach tight in my arms. I squeezed my eyes shut while I heard the others shuffle towards the RV, setting up chairs and a fire probably. I felt hands grab my face, making me jump. I opened my eyes and saw Daryl staring down at me, his blue eyes piercing into mine. Daryl let my face go slowly and sat down next to me on the truck, setting his crossbow next to him.

"How's yer leg?"

I looked down, stretching out my leg to examine it.

"'sokay. Coulda been worse."

Daryl nodded, chewing on his bottom lip. I set my hand ontop of his, making him cringe slightly. I slowly interlaced my fingers between his, staring up at the sky. Daryl grunted slightly, slowly holding my hand tighter in his grasp. I blushed, grinning sheepishly at my lap.

"'bout before-"

"Don't." I muttered quietly, resting my head against his arm, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Bu-"

"Im not mad at you, Daryl. You're protective of me, even If you won't admit. That's why you made me stay back."

Daryl hopped off the truck, slowly letting go of my hand, "I know." He muttered before walking towards the fire, Grabbing a few pieces of squirrel and two plates. I noticed everyone take glances at Daryl as he took two plates and walked back towards me. I

Blushed nervously, rubbing my hands on my legs. Daryl sat back on the truck, handing me a plate. I grasped it gently, my voice shaking as I spoke.

"T-thank you."

Daryl shrugged, eating his food slowly. We sat in silence, eating our food without a single word. I finished my food rather quick, throwing up had made me quite hungry. I looked up at the sky, looking at the now stars shining brightly in the sky. When I looked back down I realized Daryl was gone- and there was more food on my plate. I smiled slightly, finishing the food Daryl had left me and went by the fire, sitting next to Carl who seemed worried about Sophia.

"Tasha?" He asked quietly, I smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Yeah?"

"Can you sing?"

Everyone's eyes shot to me, I blushed and looked down. Even carol was staring at me hopefully. I nodded, running my fingers through my hair slowly.

"S-sure."

I coughed, clearing my throat slowly before I began to sing;

_"**Just close you're eyes**_

**_The sun is going down_**

**_You'll be alright_**

**_No one can hurt you now_**

**_Come morning lights_**

**_You and I'll be safe_**

**_And_**

_**Soun**d_."

I sang softly, quietly. Carol had tears in her eyes. Carl hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Can you sing more?" Carol asked softly, her voice quiet and broken. I nodded, knowing it was the least I could do for her.

"**_I remember tears streaming down your face_**

**_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_**

**_When all those shadows almost killed your light_**

**_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_**

**_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight..._**"

I sang softly, glancing up at Daryl every so often who was fixing up 'our' tent. He would glance back, then quickly look away.

"_**Don't you dare look out you're window**_

_**Darlin' everything's on fire**_

_**The war outside your door keeps raging on**_

_**Hold on to this lullaby**_

_**Even when music's gone...**_"

Carol was crying and was being comforted by Lori, everyone else were just staring at me, urging me to continue. Even Shane had a small smile on his face.

"_**You and I'll be safe... And... Sound...**_" I finished softly, wiping my eyes as I stood up. I bid everyone goodnight as I joined Daryl in our tent.

* * *

He was sitting there with his shirt off examining his crossbow. I gulped while I laid down on my back, watching him intently. I began to massage his back, making him groan. I smiled pleasantly, kissing his shoulder gently as I sat up. I wrapped my arms around Daryl and held him tight, never wanting to let him go. The truth was, and always would be, I was in love with Daryl Dixon.

"I love you." I whispered softly, biting my lip as soon as I said it. Daryl twisted around staring at me with wide eyes. Why did that shock him so much? I've said it before!

Daryl's lips began twitching, "Y-you do?"

I nodded, reaching up and stroking his cheek. "Yes you idiot! I love you, Daryl."

Daryl grabbed my waist and pulled my body against his, crashing his lips against mine passionately. I gasped, kissing Daryl back slowly. Daryl pulled back a few moments after, a genuine smile on his face- wait what?! Daryl was smiling?!

He leaned forward, staring into my eyes. Blue met green. Daryl took a deep breath before speaking, making my heart ache at the agony of waiting for him to speak. When he spoke I felt like I was going to die- was it real?

"_I love you, Tasha_."

* * *

A/N : I want to thank you all for the reviews of chapter 6.

Rhelia : Thank you 3 I'm glad it's intriguing you to keep reading! Cannot wait for yours.

Guest: i know right?! I HATED that it was deleted! Daryl was so hot in the scenes as well _

I started school and I'm sort of caught up in social crap so probbly updating less until I get time to write but please stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8 : Love in a Hopeless Place

**Chapter Eight**

**Love in a Hopeless Place**

**warning! sexual content :P**

* * *

I gasped. Daryl loved me? ME? Of all people... ME?! I felt tears come to my eyes as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him tighter against me.

"You mean it?"

Daryl chuckled, stroking a piece of hair from my face. "You know I ain't ever loved anyone but you, 'course I mean it, Tash."

I tackled him onto his bed, holding him tightly in my grasp. Daryl grunted, holding me just as tightly in his muscular arms. I pulled back, staring down at him. I grinned at him, sitting ontop of him.

"I love you too."

Daryl stared at me, his eyes full off passion and desire. I gasped as Daryl flipped me onto my back, his fingers sliding under my shirt. I let out a quiet moan as Daryl began to rub my bra covered chest. Daryl chuckled devilishly as he pulled off my shirt, his eyes staring at mine with the flame of desire and passion. Daryl reached behind me, unsnapping my bra and throwing it to the ground.

I blushed nervously, looking away quickly. Daryl grasped my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him.

"Dun you ever look away from me, baby." His voice was a quiet growl, I knew then that he liked to be in control. I nodded slowly, staring up into his blue eyes before leaning forward and kissing him.

Daryl let out a quiet groan as he wrapped my legs around his waist, beginning to dry hump me as he slipped his tongue between my lips. I let out a soft moan as Daryl kissed his way down to my neck, making me squirm underneath him. Daryl kissed further down, his lips now upon my collar bone. I began to sweat- 'he's almost at my chest' 'OH MY GOD HE'S ALMOST AT MY CHEST!'

I felt my muscles tighten as I became nervous. Daryl must have felt it because he kissed his way back up my neck and to my lips. Looking into my eyes passionately.

"I want to," His voice was a soft whisper, I nodded in response as I let my muscles relax beneath him. Daryl leaned down, kissing, nibbling and sucking on my bare chest. I let out moans and pleas of desire, wanting more and more. Daryl kissed his way down to my stomach, then down to my jeans. I gasped as he kissed my inner thigh, making my body convulse. Daryl sat up, starting to undo his pants.

I slapped his hand away, looking up at him innocently. Daryl stared at me with wide eyes, but nodded in approval. I began to unbutton his jeans, making him gasp. I grinned as I zipped down his pants, feeling a hard bulge from his excitement. I went slow, making him want more and more. Daryl groaned, running his fingers through my hair and kissing my lips passionately. I tore off his pants, feeling Daryl work at taking off mine. Daryl ripped off my jeans, laying me onto my back and staring down at me. We were now both half naked, and both wanting more than to look.

Daryl managed to stand, cocking his head to the side as he watched me. My hand was down near my inner thigh, how I wished it was his hand. Daryl watched me as he began to pull down his boxers. Letting them fall down to his ankles.

I couldn't help but stare at him- Daryl Dixon was naked infront of me. Through the moonlight I could see Daryl blush, but it was fucking cute in my opinion. I stared forward, wetting my lips as I noticed just how hard he actually was... 'Did I do that?'

I sat up, staring up at him.

"Let me touch you."

Daryl closed his eyes when I spoke, licking him lips slowly. Daryl sat down, pulling me ontop of him and giving me a light kiss on the lips. I smiled, crawling down and watching him innocently. I breathed softly, my mouth a few inches from his very hard dick. How I made him this aroused I was not sure.

Daryl's blue eyes stared into my green ones, practically begging for me to touch him. I smiled, leaning forward and giving his boner a soft wet kiss. Daryl's body convulsed as he moaned, grasping my hair tightly. I bit my lip, leaning forward and kissing it again. Each kiss sent Daryl into a frenzy of moans and whispers, I grinned at the thought of what my mouth on him would do.

I leaned down, licking across his ballsack gently. Daryl gasped, arching his back slightly. His fingers combed through my hair, tugging and gripping strands every so often.

"T-Tasha." He moaned softly, running his fingers though my hair, "Oh Tasha."

I let out a quiet moan, just hearing him moan my name sent me into a frenzy. I licked up from his ballsack to his boner, replacing my tongue with my hand as I began to stroke his length. Daryl let out a loud grunt, grabbing my hair hard. 'So he likes it rough.' I grinned. I stroked Daryl slow at first, then faster, wanting him to enjoy this as much as I did.

"Mm, baby."

I let out a quiet whimper, leaning forward and engulfing his boner into my mouth, unable to help myself. As I slowly slid his dick into my mouth Daryl let out a loud gasp, moaning louder and louder each time. As I deep throated him Daryl began to grab my head and move it back and forth. I would whimper and moan every so often, wanting to feel him inside me. I didn't just want to- I NEEDED TO! All too soon Daryl pulled my head away from his dick, his eyes burning with passion.

"Yer turn."

I laid on my back, watching as Daryl kissed from my kneecap to my inner thigh. Daryl hadn't taken off my panties yet, but I knew he would have to soon or I'd never be able to wear them again. Daryl began to kiss my panties, making me arch my back. My panties were lace- barely anything between his mouth and my pussy. I wanted him; I needed him! Why does he have to go slow?!

Daryl pulled my panties to the side, sticking his tongue into me. I gasped, my eyes widening. I felt my pussy convulse, tighten around his tongue. Daryl let out a quiet moan, ripping off my panties and burrowing his mouth into my pussy. I moaned as he licked my clit, nibbling it every so often, making me want to scream.

"Daryl!" I moaned softly, "Oh fuck yea!"

I looked down as Daryl began to stroke himself, knwping what we both wanted- what we both needed. My body arched as he began to rub my clit with his fingers.

"Baby, cum for me." He growled, stroking himself harder, "Oh Tasha, cum for me!"

I let out a loud moan, arching my back as Daryl opened his mouth around my pussy hole.

"Oh Daryl! Fuck me!" I bit my lip to keep from screaming as I came, my body arching harshly as I spasmed into a beautiful orgasm. Daryl moaned, sucking up all of my cum. He sat up, looking at me with a huge grin. I had never seen him so happy- so proud of himself. I sat up, leaning forward and wrapping my arms around his neck. Daryl still was grasping his dick, stroking every so often. I smiled, planting a soft kiss onto the corner of his lips.

"I want you," I cooed into his ear, kissing his neck gently. Daryl let out a soft gasp as I began to nibble on his earlobe.

"Make love to me, Daryl."

Daryl grabbed my waist and pulled me back, looking deeply into my eyes. His lips curved into a smile, "Anythin' for you."

Daryl began to kiss me, lips soft lips pushing harshly against mine. Daryl laid me back slowly, crawling ontop of me and positioning himself. Daryl pulled back for a moment, staring straight into my eyes.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, "I love you, Daryl."

Daryl slowly began to lean down, "I love you, Tasha."

Daryl slowly pushed himself into me, making me gasp. I closed my eyes, trying to keep the tears from falling down my face. It didn't hurt too bad, but I wasn't used to his size. Daryl let out a quiet moan. I opened my eyes, staring up at him,

"Kiss me." He whispered, a grin dancing across his face. I leaned forward, kissing Daryl softly. Daryl began to move back and forth, pulling out and pushing back in. I whimpered, the feelings within me becoming too much. I didn't know how long I could hold on.

Daryl kissed me passionately, "Oh Tasha."

I moaned, clawing at his back gently. "Mm Daryl!"

As our first intimate experience as a couple came to an end, it ended with sparks. Daryl pushed one last time as deep as he could inside me, driving me to the edge.

"FUCK DARYL!" As I came, Daryl came inside me, collapsing ontop of me. We were panting heavily, our limbs tangled together, both of us trying to slow out heart rate which seemed next to impossible.

Daryl laid beside me, wrapping his arms around me, along with his leg, I burrowed my face against his chest, sighing contently.

"I love you, Tasha."

"As I love you, Daryl."

* * *

_It was the worst thing I had ever witnessed. Daryl was laying on the ground, blooding flowing out of his neck. I grabbed his arms, crying frantically, trying to save him, though we both knew it was impossible._

_"You-" Sob. "-Can't" Another sob. "-Die!" I screamed, grabbing his face and kissing him hard. Daryl let out a quiet whimper._

_"We both know I ain't gonna make it through this, Tasha."_

_I shook my head, "N-no, Daryl! We'll find something!"_

_He shook his head painfully, "I love you..." His voice was fragile, all the gruff exterior gone and love was left. "You have to live!"_

_I sobbed harder, "I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU!"_

_Daryl leaned upwards, kissing my lips. "Promise me you won't off yerself."_

_I shook my head, putting pressure on the bite._

_"Tasha-" He paused, his blue eyes staring into my green ones, "Promise me."_

_I sobbed, grabbing ahold of my stomach while I put pressure on his wound._

_"I...I promise."_

_Daryl began to convulse beneath me, then he went limp. His eyes closing for the last time. I let out a loud scream, hitting his chest, trying to force him awake._

_It wasn't offing myself if he killed me. I grabbed my pistol, readying myself. To my dismay Daryl's eyes opened and he let out a moan. I cried, holding my gun to his head. As Daryl took a bite out of my neck I fell backwards, letting him take me. The pain had subsided as I took my pistol and held it to his head._

* * *

I woke with a start, sweat running down my forehead. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. Daryl arms wrapped around me tighter, making me lay back down and nuzzle my nose against his neck. Daryl let out a soft whimper in his sleep, his arms holding my bare body tightly against his. I kept my eyes open, afraid if I slept again I would just have another nightmare.

A/N : thank you for all the lovely reviews! 3

Emberka-2012 - Later on, probably nearing season 3 start we will learn more about what happened to her daughter. Yes, Daryl finally has.

I'l also upload the next chapter or two within the next two days! This one is too short Dx


	9. Chapter 9 : Not The Best Idea, Tasha!

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

I awoke quietly, slowly slipping my clothes on. I was going to prove to Daryl I could hunt as good as he did, even if he was mad I left without him knowing first. I quietly searched for a piece of parchement and left Daryl a note;

_Daryl,_

_I went hunting. I know you'll be mad, but I wanna take care of you too sometime! I love you, last night was amazing. Did I mention I love you? Don't you fucking forget it!_

_Love,_

_Tasha_

I slid out of the tent silently, walking over to the RV where Shane was on watch.

"You're up early." He indicated the tent and gave me a slight smirk, I rolled my eyes, grasping my bow firmly in my grip.

"I'm going hunting."

Shane shrugged, "Don't wander out too far, looking for Sophia around ten."

I nodded, "_When_ Daryl asks I went this way-" Pointing to the forest to the left, "-He'll be mad so I want him to come get me."

"Okay."

I sighed, looking longingly at the tent. I Wanted to go back, lay in Daryl's arms... Listen to his heart beat. But I couldn't; I had to hunt to prove to Daryl I could take care of myself.

I ventured out into the forest, running for a few kilometers. I stopped, catching my breath against a tree. I touched my lips, leaning against the tree. I closed my eyes as I remembered the feel of Daryl's soft lips against mine, the way his body felt against mine. I shivered as I remember how he had said I love you. I Frowned, realizing I shouldn't have left in the first place; Daryl knew what I was capable of, he just didn't want me to get hurt. I decided to head back, realizing I'd rather be with him than out hunting. I grasped my bow from the ground and held it tightly in my grasp, hearing movement in a bush a few feet away. I didn't know how far I was from the RV- probably too far for anyone to hear me scream. I shivered as a man emerged from the bush, with a military uniform on. I lowered my bow, taking a step backwards.

"Why are you following me?"

The man started walking towards me, "You have something we need," His voice was quiet.

I began walking back further, gripping my bow tightly, "Me? What could I possibly have of yours?" I felt someone grab my wrist, making me involuntarily drop my bow. I shrieked as two more men emerged from the bush.

The first man smirked, "That's none of you're concern."

I gulped, Struggling from one of the mens grip, but only managing to get a few feet away. I was retreating in the wrong direction- and they knew that. 'Scream you idiot!' I stalked backwards, coming to a hault when a tree hit my back. I was trapped. Oh fuck.

"DARYL!" I screamed, wailing my arms around, my hands balled into fists trying to keep the men as far away as possible. "DARYL HELP!"

"DARYL!" I yelped as I felt a stinging of blood emerge from my leg, "I LOVE YOU!"

The main man slapped me across the face, making me tumble to the ground. I could feel my lip bleeding as he lifted me up by the neck, the other men holding my arms and waist. I couldn't scream, I couldn't breathe and I was sure I was going to die. I was tossed to the ground as I gasped for breath, gagging and crawling across the ground. Before I could get away I felt a hard smack against my head, and everything went dark.


	10. Chapter 10 : Broken Down

**Chapter Ten**

**Broken Down**

* * *

_**Trippin out; spinning around**_

_**I'm underground; I fell down...**_

* * *

I awoke, gasping for air. I had a piece of cloth covering my eyes, my hands tied up loosely infront of me. I was scared, and my throat was parched. I needed water. How long was I out? What had happened to me? I slipped my hand out of the rope, taking off my mask to find the ground over ten feet below me.

I was on a roof of a cabin, in the middle of nowhere. No weapons, no means for survival. If I screamed I'd be dead- if I RAN I'd be dead. Just the drop could impair my legs, let alone it would injure some part of my body, that much I was sure.

I sat on the roof of this log cabin, trying to rack my brains of what the hell happened- _where am I?_ It dawned on me that I was brought here; then I remembered the men from the forest. I gulped as I looked around hastily, crawling to the corner of the cabin and looking down.

How did I get here? Did I escape from them somehow? Even if I did, how did I get onto this roof? I pulled at my hair, somehow hoping for some miracle of remember what was going on; but nothing came back. How long was I out? How long had I been missing; the group, Sophia-

Daryl.

**_Oh fuck, Dary__l!_** I felt tears come to my eyes at the thought of me disappearing; he must've thought I was dead by now. I gasped, rocking back and forth. No, no Daryl wouldn't think I was dead. No, HE'S looking for me!

I looked down at the ground, slowly sliding my legs over the edge. If I stayed up here walkers would surely find me, but if I left I could run into a herd; even one or two would kill me, I didn't have any way of protecting myself. I let myself slip off the roof, biting my tongue in agony as my legs hit the ground. I toppled backwards, falling hard on my ass. I stood quickly, whimpering quietly as I realized my left leg was burning with pain from the fall. I slowly limped towards the door of the cabin, contemplating whether I should enter or not. If there was a walker in there I'd be as good as dead, but if I left without a weapon; I definitely would be.

I rushed into the cabin, closing the door silently behind me. I looked around quickly, finding I was again, alone. There were no walkers, and no other humans, no life signs over than me. I walked over to a cabinet where I found a few matches and a shinning knife, which would only be good for close, one walker encounters. I supposed I was in the middle of a forest- I knew If I encountered walkers there would be more than one at a time.

I searched for any other objects I could use against walkers, but I found none. There was no point staying at the cabin; if those men came back for me I would be trapped with an even lesser chance of finding the group.. And Daryl.

I opened the cabin door slowly, holding the dagger tightly in my grasp as I limped forward into the forest. I knelt on the ground near a tree, noticing moss.

"That means I'm near water," I muttered under my breath, grabbing some leaves and throwing them in the air. They went to the left of me, which meant the wind was blowing from the north, or at least I thought so. I may have been a good tracker, but I wasn't good when I was lost in the middle of nowhere.

I stood slowly, deciding I would go straight, which I assumed was north. As I walked forward, I wondered hopelessly if Daryl was looking for me- I shook my head. Of course he was! Daryl loved me, he wouldn't leave me to die!

I limped forward, trying desperately to stop thinking about Daryl. The more I thought of him the worse I felt inside, I had to focus on surviving.

I looked up through the trees about an hour later, noticing the sun was setting. If I didn't find shelter, I would most likely be dead by morning. I began to shiver, feeling a cold breeze flow behind me. I walked as far as I could before I had to stop, resting my back against a tall, old oak tree. I looked up, staring at the tree. There were enough branches I could climb up at least half way. I would still be cold, but at least if walkers came by I would be remotely safe

As the night came upon me, I slowly climbed up the tree, trying to resist the urge to scream from the pain emerging from my ankle. I was able to climb halfway up the tree, finding a large enough branch I could lay across. I closed my eyes, trying to think of anything but the cool breeze that was freezing my body. I wondered if Daryl was safe, if he was warm. I felt tears slip down my cheeks as I realized I may never see him again.

_No_. I shivered. _No, I love him. I will see him again._

I awoke the next morning to a deep moan beneath the tree. A walker was standing under the tree, and to my dismay it seemed to smell me. I felt my heart race faster than normal. If the walker knew I was there I was dead- there was no WAT I could crawl down without the walker biting me. I looked at the dagger in my hand, realizing I would have to throw my dagger at the walkers skull. But if I missed- no. I couldn't miss. It was a matter of life or death.

I stood up, one hand on the tree while the other grasped my dagger in a throwing motion. I Threw the dagger at the walkers head, killing it immediately. I jumped down, leaning down to take out the dagger.

I heard another moan.

I looked up, realizing two more walkers were emerging quickly from a bush. Oh shit. Oh shit! I attempted to pull out the dagger, only to find it was stuck in the dead walkers skull.

As the other Two got closer and closer I stood, limping away as quickly as possible. I knew I couldn't out run one, let alone two. I was about to give up when someone grabbed me and pulled me behind a tree. I was pushed to the ground while a woman ran infront of me, bashing the two walkers skulls in.

I gasped, trying to catch my breath. Who was this girl? She had medium brown hair, wearing Saskatoon husky merchandise. I stared blankly as the girl turned around.

"Katelin?" I asked awestruck, getting to my feet quickly.


	11. Chapter 11 : Reunion, Part I

**Chapter Eleven**

**Reunion**

** Part l**

* * *

I stared blankly at her, she still looked 15 to me. She grabbed my wrist, lifting me up off the ground.

"Yeah," She muttered, helping me walk along. I couldn't feel my ankle to my foot, I knew then I must have twisted it and was in shock. I grabbed her shoulders hard as she set me on a log while she sharpened a knife.

"How the fuck did you get here?"

Katelin didn't look at me, "Went on vacation." She said simply.

I glared mildly at her, my hands balled into fists at my side. Her answer only heightened the hate within my heart.

"You're so fucking** hi-la-rious**!" I said sarcastically, grabbing her knife when she would not look at me. I dug it deep into the bark of the tree, getting a deep hiss from her.

"What the fuck?" She groaned and stared at me, "_What_? You want a fucking hug? 'Cause you ain't getting one!"

I stared at her blankly, retreating slightly. "We _were_ best friends once." My voice cracked with the sudden impact of all the shit that had happened.

Katelin was taken aback, she grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. "We still are," Her voice was frail, "I'm sorry, it's just...I haven't seen you in so long." She let me go, pulling her dagger out of the bark and began to sharpen it again.

I lowered myself back onto the log, trying to forget the stinging from my ankle. Katelin pulled a black bag off her shoulder and threw it at me. I caught it just before it hit my face.

"wha-"

"-Medicine." She said duly. "What happened to your ankle anyways?"

I stared down at my ankle, frowning deeply. "I fell."

I rummaged through the bag, finding some Advil. I downed two Advil, gagging slightly as one became lodged in my throat. My thirst was now more evident, I rummaged through the bag again and found a canister of water. I swallowed as much as I could before forcing myself to pull back. I set the canister back into the bag and set it on the ground.

"What happened to you?"

Katelin glanced sideways at me. "What do you mean?"

I looked away from her, "I mean, what happened to you when everything went to shit?"

She sort of scoffed, "I was already on vacation with Jonathan, Greg and Kayla. We were in Atlanta when everything went to shit."

She looked at me. "When people started eating people we all knew what was going on. You know Jonathan-" I managed to laugh. "-Well, you get the picture. Jonathan and Greg both left back to Canada, but Kayla and I stayed; we made friends...we wanted to help people!" Katelin let out a deep sigh, now sitting on the log across from me. "I haven't heard from Jon or Greg since. And Kayla-" She frowned," Last time I saw her the walkers were after her. I've been running through the forest for a long time, just trying to survive. " She managed to smile. "I'm better on my own."

I gave a small nod, wringing my wrists slowly. Where was Daryl? Was he alright? Hearing what had happened to Katelin I was now more afraid than ever for Daryl's life.

"What about you?" Katelin spoke up after a few moments of silence. "What happened to you?"

"You remember Merle and Daryl?"

She gave a deep groan, "The Dixons?" I nodded.

"Well, I was lost and was running from walkers a few weeks back. From what I remember, **_Daryl_** saved my life." My voice cracked when I spoke Daryl's name, I quickly looked away.

"Daryl? Well he always seemed nicer than Merle did." I nodded. "Well continue!"

"Well they were stationed with a group outside of Atlanta. There were over a dozen people. Daryl and I... Slowly we became close...uh but then walkers attacked our camp; Merle left after being chained to a roof-"

"-_Doesn't surprise me_-"

"-Well the last I remember we were on a road. I was kidnapped and haven't seen anyone since."

I started to shake, laying my head down on the log. The sky had now faded to a light orange, but the trees made it seem darker. I chewed on my lip, praying to god I'd see Daryl again.

"You love him, don't you?"

I looked over at Katelin, "Yes...I do. More than I'd care to admit right now. All I can do is hope and pray that he's okay and I can see him again."

I looked up faintly at the dim sky, wondering if I would ever see him again, if there was a point in trying to survive. After being kidnaped- I had no idea what to expect. The experiance was vague, probably post tramatic stress made me forget. The little I had rememered were things I wouldn't dare think of.

Katelin frowned. "I promise you'll see him again, you are my best friend after all. Go to sleep." She nodded towards my ankle, "You've gotta rest up!"

I nodded, slowly closing my eyes. Even if I were to sleep, what was going to happen now? Were walkers going to attack us in the middle of the night? Was Daryl even alive? I knew neither of the answers. All I could do was hope... Hope for my future with Daryl... Hope to see the group again...hope Daryl hasn't forgotten me.

As I began to fall asleep I felt my heart become hot with warmth... I knew then Daryl was alive, and was thinking of me.

* * *

_I stared at Merle nervously, a small smile across my face. He laughed, patting my shoulder hard as he took another swig of beer._

_"Ya bein' too uptight about thangs, gerl." He hiccuped. "Besides ya look sexy."_

_I rolled my eyes, "You're going to be my bother in law in under ten minutes, I wouldn't think you the type of insest."_

_"Eh shut up." Merle howled playfully._

_I looked over at myself in the mirror a few feet away. My hair was curled into perfectly even parts, my body shoved into a beautiful white dress that went almost past my knees. It showed my curves perfectly, made me look gorgeous. I stared at my face in the mirror, rubbing off sullen makeup from earlier. I gave a deep sigh, looking over at Merle._

_"I'm scared."_

_He chuckled, grabbing my arm and walking me towards the aisle. "Don't be. My brother loves ya, he'll treat ya right."_

_I smiled, "I know... Daryl's perfect."_

_I grabbed a bouquet of flowers of the table next to me, bracing myself for the walk down the aisle. I took a deep breath,_ _looking over at the instructor who gave Merle and I a stuff nod before starting the music._

_"Don't fuck up," Merle muttered, the smell of alcohol still on his breath._

_I grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it."_

_As I step forward, I found each step more difficult. I held the flowers tight in my grasp as I felt the eyes of 100 people on me. I gulped, trying to count in my head the steps so I wouldn't fuck up. I glanced up from the floor, my cheeks as red as a rose. I realized then Daryl was standing there... Just looking at me. His blue eyes pierced into mine, I was unable to look away._

_I shifted my gaze to my right, seeing Rick, Lori and Carl. I looked left and saw T-Dog, Carol and Sophia. My breathing slowed, eased as I began to feel my heart beat faster. 'I'm marrying Daryl...'_

_As I reached the alter Daryl reached for my hand as Merle let me go and took his place next to Daryl. I sighed contently, reaching forward and interlacing my fingers with his._

_As the priest spoke I heard nothing. I stared up into Daryl's diamond like eyes for what seemed like eternity. His grip on my hand became tighter and I realized the priest had gotten to the I do's._

_Daryl looked at me, "I do." His lips, unusually pursed into a huge smile, his finger lightly brushing against my arm. "Of_ _course, I love her."_

_I looked at him, into his light blue eyes. I found myself lost into a trance even I couldn't escape._

_"I-"_

* * *

I woke with a start, panting heavily as I looked over at Katelin who was screaming frantically at

**"TASHA GET UP!"** She hollered, shooting at a walker a few feet away. There were five...six... Fuck! I didnt know how many there were but there were a lot of them fuckers! I stood up quickly, reaching over and grabbing my pistol, shooting a walker directly in the head.

"COME ON!" I screamed at Katelin, grabbing her wrist and pulling her along with me into a quick sprint. I let her go as we ran faster, looking back only to find the walkers chasing us.

"We can't outrun them!" Katelin's pace began to falter, I screamed in agony.

"NO! Don't you fucking say that!" I looked over at her only to be silenced by the deathful blow of her magnum.

She looked at me, "Go!"

I stared at her, walking backwards slowly. "_Katelin_-" I croaked desperately.

**"-Fucking go, Tasha! FIND DARYL!"**

I stared at her one last time, realizing her sacrifice. I felt tears stream down my face as I threw my pistol to her as I ran back the way we were heading. I ran for what felt like miles, how could I leave her like that? What the hell was I doing? I couldn't- I WOULDN'T leave her like that.

I sobbed, turning back onto find two more walkers chasing me. Had Katelin gotten bit? _Was she even alive now?_ I sobbed harder as I ran, feeling my swollen ankle spark with agony and pain. I gripped my dagger tightly in my hand as I ran, noticing a clearing up ahead.

I screamed, running out from the trees and into the sunlight. I was blinded for a moment, my movements staggered and I almost lost my balance. I heard a moan behind me, I looked back and one of the walkers was right behind me. I screamed as it tried to grip my arm, snarling at me with his teeth, trying to bite anywhere it possibly could. I had my arms against its shoulders, pushing it away ever so slightly. I could see the second walker begin to emerge from the forest- I had to move fast!

I slipped my dagger into the walkers head, it falling down onto the ground. Blood spattered all over me as I drove the dagger deeper into its skull. The second walker stated at me for a moment before growling and running at me. I began to ran back, only to be engulfed in a pair of strong muscular arms. I was certain I was dead.

I looked back only to see three men go at the walkers with pick axes and large pieces of sharp wood. The sun still blinding me, I remembered someone was holding me. I pulled back enough to see a face- a face even the sun couldn't hide from me. My heart raced in my chest, pounding hard against my fraile bones. I felt my eyes lock onto another human set of eyes, and I knew everything would be okay,

_Blue eyes met Green._

"Daryl?"


	12. Chapter 12 : Reunion Part II

**Chapter Twelve**

**Reunion**

**Part ||**

* * *

**_"Daryl?"_** I asked again, only to be found with a blank look on his face. I reached my hand up, which was covered in walker blood, and placed it on his cheek.

Daryl broke down at my touch, grabbing me and pulling me against him. I muffled a gasp as his lips crashed against mine, his hands caressing every inch of my body. I gave a quiet sob of pain, making Daryl stiffen and pull away enough to look at me.

His blue eyes held such pain... Such sorrow. Yet when he looked into my eyes he seemed happy.

"You injured?" He asked quietly, pulling back to arms length and looking my body over. I realized then my clothes were ripped in many places, blood (my blood and walker blood to be exact) covering most of the fabrics.

I gave Daryl a small nod, looking down at my leg which was now throbbing in pain. I looked behind me slowly, seeing Rick, Shane and T-Dog staring at us in a gawking way. I blushed sort of, turning back to stare at Daryl who already had gripped my waist tight and picked me up into his arms. Daryl carried me towards a house, it was a decent house considering most houses were overrun. Rick ran beside us, his breathing hitched as he saw the blood on my clothes. An elderly man was standing on the porch, with three younger girls who seemed to be his daughters.

"Who's this?" The man asked, searching me over.

"My girlfriend." Daryl hissed before I could respond.

Rick interjected. "She was the other that went missing."

"Bring her on in," The elderly man said as he shuffled inside. In a way I was dumbfounded as to how an older man could have survived such an apocalypse, but then again, I was alive wasn't I?

The man led us to a bedroom- it had doctor equiptment which I only knew from Grey's Anatomy but I knew that this man must have been a doctor of some sort. Daryl set me on the bed gently, pulling up a chair for himself as close to the bed as possible. Rick stood near the doorway, waiting patiently for the man to examine me.

"What happened?" I asked Rick eagerly, wanting to know what happened while I was gone. From the corner of my eye I saw Daryl cringe.

"We'll discuss that later." He replied, nodding towards my leg. "Gotta get you checked on."

I frowned as I watched the man examine my ankle.

"I'm Hershel." The man said, grabbing medical wrap from a drawer and beginning to wrap my ankle.

I nodded slowly, "Tasha."

I groaned in agony as Hershel finished wrapping my ankle in the medical cloth. Daryl shifted his weight unnervingly on the floor, making me cringe. Some part of me remembered such movement in the cabin, making me fearful. I sighed rather contently as Hershel finished his work on my ankle. Hershel wrinkled his nose as his eyes moved upward from my ankle and saw the blood stains on my clothes.

"My daughter, Beth, seems to be about your size." He stood slowly from his chair, stretching slowly. "I'll go see what clothes I can find for you."

I nodded in reply, feeling sweat bead at my forehead. My wrists both stung from the grip I had on the sheets, only now relaxing as Hershel left the room. Daryl and I were alone, yet we had never felt more apart. I could sense Daryl's pain, longing and anger from his stance in his chair and I knew I wasn't getting close to him as easy as before.

"Daryl..." I tried to conjure up words to speak but they all failed. Every phrase in my mind failed to escape my lips. I sighed deeply, leaning my back against the bed post.

Daryl let out a sharp breath, I knew then he was also trying to think of things to say. I leaned forward slightly, reaching up to touch his dirty face.

Daryl cringed at my touch, pulling back only slightly. I frowned and set my hand back onto the bed, staring at the brown haired man sitting infront of me.

"I love you."

Daryl looked up from his lap, his eyes searching mine for a moment before responding. "Yeh, well you shouldn't've left." I looked away, feeling my heart crush from his distance. "But I love you too."

I looked up at Daryl, his blue eyes held a deep intensity neither of us knew could be possible. I leaned forward gently and pressed my lips to his, pulling away as Hershel stepped in with a handful of clothes.

"Now miss, since he is your boyfriend I'm assuming you'd like Daryl to help you change?" His words seemed uncertain at first but slowly they became more gentle. I gave a small nod, leaning forward and brushing my fingers against the clothes as Hershel set them on the bed. The clothes seemed to be small in size, but I was certain I'd make due with what Hershel was kind enough to offer. He gave a stiff nod as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

I turned my gaze slowly to Daryl who seemed perplexed. He gave a small groan before standing, reaching forward and grabbing my body in his arms and standing me up infront of him. He motioned for me to take off my shirt, I did so slowly, pulling off the damp tshirt and tossing it to the floor. Daryl let out a sharp exhale of breath before turning his back towards me. I stood confused, reaching forward and touching his back.

"You are my boyfriend."

Daryl shrugged, "It's yer body."

I rolled my eyes as I took off my bra, sighing deeply. I could feel Daryl's eyes creep on my from the mirror as I pulled on a white bra which was a bit tight, making my breasts feel tight and huge. Daryl turned back and faced me, pulling a black turtle neck shirt over my head while I pulled down my pants. Daryl didn't turn away this time, he stood infront of me, lifting my legs off the ground and into my new pants. I frowned, feeling immobile. I slowly sat back on the bed, feeling my ankle throb.

I looked at Daryl expectingly, only receiving a glare in response. I looked at my wrists, biting my lip slowly.

"Sophia-"

Daryl growled, "You need to rest!" He grabbed my hand and placed it firmly on his leg. "Yer hurt! You need to fucking rest!"

I was taken aback by his sudden outrage, I sunk down further on the bed, my legs more sore than ever. My hands tensed against the bed, feeling sweat form on my forehead from stress. I wanted to hold him, to tell him I was alright. But was I? I didn't recall what happened...and what's worse was I didn't know how to tell him. Daryl reached forward, placing a cloth against my face and gently smudging at the blood and dirt on my face.

"You don't gotta worry," Daryl seemed unsure, "You're safe now."

I looked at him wearily. Was it safe here? How were we in a house...a god damn FARM HOUSE? How was it any safer than Atlanta was? I had so many questions, yet I knew if asked him, Daryl would get angry and leave. I let my thoughts drown out by leaning my head against the frame of the bed, my breathing slowed. I could hardly keep my eyes open.

"Sleep." Daryl pulled up the blankets over me, his blue eyes staring into mine.

"But Dar-"

He shook his head. "No. You need to rest."

I sighed, admitting defeat. I laid down further and curled up under the warm blankets. I yawned softly, looking up at Daryl.

"Stay with me?" I asked, reaching a hand out from the blankets and tugging at his. Daryl nodded, biting his lip as he watched me.

"Ya think I'd be goin' anywhere else?"

I slowly closed my eyes. Maybe it was safe here, but I highly doubted it. Where was Katelin? Was she OK? I felt guilt sink over me as I tossed and turned in my sleep.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of voices outside my room. My eyes opened suddenly and I saw Rick and Shane both standing there. Daryl was gone and I felt exposed. Rick sat on the edge of the bed, staring at me. I sat up slowly, looking from Rick to Shane.

"What? No welcome present?" I joked duly, running my fingers through my hair. Rick and Shane both gave a stressed smile.

"How are you?" Rick asked suddenly, his voice seemed uneasy.

"I'm fine." I lied. I looked around again, somehow hoping Daryl would show up.

"He went to look for-"

"-Sophia." I finished, shrugging painfully from my bed. "I knew it was either that or hunting. The bastard promised he'd stay with me..."

"Carol pestered him to go," Shane said from the door. I looked at him, even though we never saw eye to eye, Shane and I had a sort of friendship.

"Shane." Rick warned. "Tasha, he was going to go anyways."

"I know...but I'm okay, really! Tell me what's going on!"

Shane and Rick seemed bewildered. "We were hoping to ask what happened to YOU." Rick's voice seemed unsure.

"Oh." My head suddenly seemed to hurt, I reached forward and grabbed my crutches, lifting myself to a standing position.

"Well," I paused. "I went hunting. Men surrounded me. Then I blacked out." As simple as it sounded, it was the honest truth. I had tried to remember something, but whenever I came near to figuring out what happened it slipped away. "I woke up on a roof of a cabin, I was all alone so I jumped off the cabin." I explained the rest rather quickly, feeling my stress levels rise.

"And you don't remember...what the men looked like or what they-" a look of pain came across Rick's face, "Or what they did to you?"

I shook my head. "No...but perhaps it's best I don't know."

My lips were pursed as I walked over to the window, holding the crutches lightly in my grip. I sighed, looking at the long grass and talk trees. It reminded me of home, of Canada. Maybe one day I'd go back; though I doubted it. I slouched onto my crutches, taking small steps forward towards the door.

"Well?" I glanced back at Rick and Shane. "Ain't y'all gonna show me around?" A grin escaped my lips as Rick shuffled infront of me, leading me into a hallway.

As we walked along I heard breathing in the other room, and talking. It was a rough sort of breathing, as if someone had been through surgery. Was it Carl? I felt it innapropriate to ask Rick, so I kept walking towards the door, that lead outside. Rick and Shane explained how the seat j for Sophia was still on, even with Shane's small banter on the matter.

"We will find Sophia." My voice was hollow. We would, wouldn't we? We had to... Though the chances of finding her alive were minimal.

As I stepped outside into the sun, I half covered my eyes with my hand. I had been used to the sun for so long that to need reacquainting with it was nice. I slowly walked down the porch, feeling the pain in my ankle strengthen.

"Is this place really safe?"

"Look around, it's as safe as it gets." Rick replied.

I nodded slowly, stumbling along towards the vehicles. Tents were set up and I assumed that was where the group was staying at night. I knew Hershel's hospitality wasn't for everyone.

As I neared the dim fire I was bombarded by Carol and Lori. Lori ran up to me, giving me a tight hug. I pulled away from Lori, smiling at her slightly. I was quickly pulled into another embrace by Carol, who was whispering frantically about God. I looked around, hoping to see Daryl but was only disappointed when the redneck was nowhere to be found.

"He-"

"I know." I spoke before Lori could respond. My voice was cold and blank, my head hurt so I sat on a lawn chair.

"What happened to you?" Carol asked as she continued to do laundry.

I shrugged. "Doesn't really matter now."

Lori frowned at me, "Sit, you must be exhausted."

I shook my head, "No, I'm okay! Really, Lori I'm fine."

Lori and Carol both stole my crutches and made me sit down on a lawn chair. I sighed deeply, just staring at my lap. Carol left to do the laundry while Lori stayed to talk to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What? The fact that Daryl's my boyfriend or that I was kidnapped?"

"Both."

"Sort of, the kidnapping part I mean. Daryl and me, well that's just it. It's Daryl and me. Odd couple right?"

Lori shook her head, a smile on her face. "Honestly, no. You seem to balance each other out, honestly he was a wreck without you, he searched for a day straight. But what really happened, Tasha?"

"I wish I knew! Some men came up to me in the forest, and the next thing I knew I was on the roof of a cabin... I ran into a old friend of mine and she saved my life... I don't even know if she's alive or one of them... I don't know what those men did to me... But I'm scared ill start remembering."

Lori bent down and gave me a tight hug. "You'll be okay, we're all here for you."

"Except Daryl, the ONE person I truly needed to wake up to this morning, wasn't there. He never is."

Lori shook her head, "He probably doesn't know how to act around you, Tasha. Give it time, I'm sure he's just worrying about you."

I sighed, "Well tell me what's happened since I've been gone!"

Lori grabbed a stool and sat down in front of me. She went into some long conversation on how Carl had been shot, they still hadn't found Sophia, and that we may not even stay here for long.

"I missed a lot then... Is Carl OK?" I was worried about him, Carl was like a little brother to me. Sure, he was annoying as fuck, but still like a little brother.

"He's stable, but he's been under observation from Hershel for the past day."

I nodded, "Well I'm sure he'll be okay."

I looked over to the bushes, Daryl walked towards me and Lori, his eyes fixed on mine. Lori got up, rubbing my shoulder supportively and walking away as Daryl dropped his crossbow next to me.

"Shouldn't ya be inside?" He asked, his voice rough.

"Shouldn't you have stayed with me?" I replied, grabbing my crutches and standing up.

"Tasha, I had to go looking. Carol was nagging me and-"

"WHY COULDN'T SHE FUCKING GO LOOK FOR HER OWN FUCKING DAUGHTER?! It's not as if she's incapable!"

Daryl was taken aback from my yelling, he picked up his crossbow and followed me as I began to walk away.

"Hey! Ya ain't leaving!" He grabbed my wrist harshly, I pulled away.

"Ya, I fucking am. You were supposed to be there! Fuck, Daryl! I don't even remember what happened to me! For all I know they could have raped me!"

Daryl took a step towards me, the grip on my wrist gentler. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left ya, but I was worried about you. I was afraid of what you might have done if I did stay."

I stared at him, "What was I gonna do, Daryl? Yell at you for holding me all night?"

"I DID hold you all night, and most of the morning too..." Daryl muttered, leaning against a tree after letting his grasp on my wrist go.

"Okay Daryl, well can you show me to our tent at least? Knowing you, you moved furthest away from the others."

Daryl pointed to a tent in the distant.

"I'll take you there tonight. Fer now ya need to go talk to Hershel about yer ankle okay? Ill come with you."

We went to Hershel and I spent about an hour talking to him about what my ankle could take. He said running was a big no, but walking without the crutches would be okay after the current night. After dark, and after some supper, Daryl lead me out to our tent, setting my crutches outside and helping me into the tent.

Immediately Daryl pushed me onto my back, and crawled ontop of me. I stared up at him, my heart beating faster. Daryl leaned down and kissed me, slowly at first but faster. I wound my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Daryl," I muttered a few minutes later once we were both laying under a few sheets and one blanket to keep warm. Both naked to keep each others body heat.

"Hmm?" He replied, his grip on me tightening.

"Don't leave me until I at least wake up tomorrow?"

Daryl chuckled, "I won't leave ya, until I at least get to see ya face and kiss ya."

I smiled, closing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep, unaware that my dreams would awaken me quite early.

* * *

I woke up with a start, rubbing the sweat off of my forehead. I looked down to see Daryl still sleeping, his face so calm and peaceful, his one arm wrapped around me while the other had grasp of my hand. I laid back slowly, trying to get comfortable again; but I was wide awake. My nightmare... Dream... Whatever the fuck it was, had scared away any ounce of tiredness I had left.

* * *

__**Nightmare**__

_**I tried to look around, but I couldn't see a thing. I felt a cloth wrapped around my eyes.**_

_**"Lookat that, a nice fine lady there, isn't she?"**_

_**"Mmm yea, I say I want her all to mahself." Another man spoke.**_

_**I twisted and turned trying to move away from the men but I couldn't. I felt the man's erection against my body, and then-**_

* * *

A few hours later, of listening to the calm sound of Daryl's breath, he finally woke up.

"Tasha?"

"Hmm?"

"You ok?"

I nodded, "Yes... I'm fine."

Was I really fine? That nightmare... Was it real? Had it happened? I wasn't sure.. All I was sure of, was something bad was going to happen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Chubacobra**

* * *

As we emerged from our tent, Daryl gave me a soft kiss on the lips before tossing his crossbow over his shoulder and walking to the RV where Rick, Shane and Glen were standing around a map on one of the cars. While Daryl left to go over there I walked over to Lori and Carol who were both doing laundry.

I started to do laundry with them when Daryl walked up to me. "Goin' to look near a river close by. Ill be back before night."

"You better be." Daryl stared into my eyes, and rather awkwardly we shared a kiss in front of everyone else. I gave him a small smile before he stalked out and disappeared past the trees and bushes.

I blushed as I saw Carol and Lori stare at me. "You are staying safe right?"

"Lori!" I yelled quietly, my cheeks going pink.

"Well! I'm just saying."

I laughed, "How can you 'stay safe' in a zombie apocalypse? I mean, no offense but I wouldn't go to Glen and tell him to get me condoms, would you?"

They both laughed, "I suppose not." Lori said as she hung up Carl's shirt on the line. I stared at it for a few moments before speaking.

"How is he? Carl I mean."

Lori smiled, "He's in and out, but he's doing a lot better than he was."

I gave her a smile, "That's great, I'm glad."

I looked out into the hundred of tree, sighing deeply. I wondered how long it would take for Daryl to come back, he said before dark but I doubted if that would happen. I had to admit I was worried about him, but honestly there was nothing I could do. Daryl was a grown man that could take care of himself, and I knew that. I always knew that, but there was a part of me that always still worried, the protective part of me.

I had spent a majority of the day doing small chores around the farm with Lori. Lori and I were probably best friends, if in a zombie apocalypse you could count people as those. I considered her sort of a second mother, since she gave me advice and was always there. I had met Hershel's daughter; Beth. She was sixteen, she was the girl who had to lend me her clothes. Beth seemed sweet in nature, but I could tell the apocalypse had put a deeper stress upon her.

"Here, wanna come to my room and we can get some more clothes for you?" Beth asked as she handed me a glass of water.

"Oh, sure!"

I followed her up to her room, which was a bigger room than most I had seen. The walls were white, she had photos laying around on a dresser. I walked over to the drawers and got a few random t-shirts and jeans, and a few shorts. I thanked her, looking at a photo of her and her boyfriend.

"WALKER!" I heard Andrea yell in the distance. I dropped the clothes to Beth's floor, running down the stairs and out onto the farm. Rick, Shane, Glen and T-Dog were already nearing the walker, but I ran to the RV and got my kitchen knife, jogging towards the others. I slowed as Andrea took a shot at the walker.

But it wasn't a walker.

It was Daryl.

I dropped my knife running up to Daryl's body, which was being carried by Rick. Him and the others were screaming at Andrea saying "No, no." But me, I just stood there, staring at Daryl.

"He's not dead, Tasha." Glen tried to sooth.

I went to my knife and picked it up. "I'm going to kill her."

Andrea was running up to us, I slapped her across the face.

"You little bitch! You're such a fucking ignorant cunt! You just can't listen, Andrea." Glen was holding me back, but Andrea just stood and watched me.

"LET ME GO, GLEN!"

Shane and T-Dog had begun to take Daryl to Hershel while Lori and Rick came up to me. "Tasha," Rick spoke.

"SHE SHOT HIM!"

"It just skimmed his head, Tasha. It didn't-"

"-kill him? If it did-" I looked directly at Andrea, my eyes full of tears. "I would kill you. I would rip you limb from limb, but you'd probably want that." I pulled out of Glen's grip and stalked past Rick and Lori, into Hershel's house where T-Dog had carried Daryl.

Daryl was in the room I had been in, I walked in and leaned again a wall as I watched Daryl lay unconscious. I was unsure if I really wanted to be there, to see him injured and in pain, but I had to stay. I would stay with him no matter what.

"Will he be okay?" I asked Hershel after a few silent minutes.

Hershel nodded, "The bullet just skimmed his head, he's more dehydrated than anything."

I nodded in reply, staring at Daryl who looked oddly calm, given his state.

"He'll be fine, Tasha." Hershel assured me, standing up from his chair.

"When he awakens, I'll stitch the hole in his side, but for now he needs rest."

When Hershel left I sat on the chair next to the bed, I reached over and held Daryl's hand tightly.

"You can't die okay? You're the one good thing that keeps me going. I don't care if we don't get married or have kids or have a house or even if we have to always go and look for a place to stay safe during this hell, I will ALWAYS love you Daryl. Just please, please be okay. For me."

I leaned back in the chair, watching as the sun began to set. I held Daryl's hand tighter as I began to close my eyes, hoping Daryl would wake up soon.

I opened my eyes, and Daryl was staring at me. I blushed, I must have fallen asleep. His blue eyes were squinting at me, just staring.

"What?" I asked as I yawned, looking down and realizing I was still holding his hand, and he was holding mine.

"Ain't allowed to look at ya?" Daryl said as he sat up more.

"'Course you are. But lay down! Hershel has to get you stitched up and-"

"He did."

I pulled the covers off of Daryl, looking at his side which was infant sewn up. I ran my finger along the edge of the stitch slowly.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"How would I know? I was the one who fuckin' got shot."

"I'm sorry.." I stood up, letting go of his hand and walked out of the room. Leaning against the wall beside the door and holding myself. I sunk to the floor as tears began to fall down my face. I don't know what it was, but even the mere mention of him being shot made me feel like shit inside. I didn't understand why or how, but I knew I had to forgive Andrea.

* * *

The next few days Daryl and I spent together. Daryl would try sneaking off to go look for Sophia but I'd give him a ear full whenever he did. I understood why he kept looking, more than anyone else did; but he needed to rest to get strong again, so he could look for her entirely without getting hurt again.

Daryl and I were sitting together around the fire in the morning, eating food with the others. Daryl and I would glance at each other every so often, each time I would look into his blue eyes my heart would skip a beat. I looked away hastily, eating away at my squirrel.

"Um guys..." Glen got up and began to walk around. "So...the barns full of walkers."

Everyone glanced over at Glen. Walkers? In the barn? I glanced at Daryl; his jaw was set, his eyes met mine but he seemed to be worried. Everyone got up and went to the barn, I trailed quickly after Daryl, my mind still not wrapped around the whole walker in the barns idea. Shane went up to the door, and we heard the moaning of the walkers. I turned my heel, walking back to the campsite. I didn't want to believe it, but Hershel but really have believed the walkers could be saved... That they were still people. But they WEREN'T! They were just... Dead.

The day went by a blur, everyone stood clear of the barn and everyone was unnerved that the walkers were in such close perimeter. Most of the group just tried to stay preoccupied; but not Shane. Shane had to go and be a dick and make scene.

He took the guns, handed them out and ran to the barn. Rick and the rest of us had ran after him but it was too late. Hershel an his family watched as Shane opened the barn. Shane, Daryl, Andrea and T-dog fired at the walkers; Hershel seemed crush when one walker was shot down, my assumption was it was his wife. I felt sorry for him, and his family, they thought the walkers could be saved and still had that shred of hope that humans normally have when disaster strikes. The walkers, there were about twenty, had all fallen dead to the ground. But when we heard another snarl, we all looked in horror.

Sophia's small body slowly limped out of the barn, Carol ran to her but Daryl held her back. Carol was sobbing on the ground while Sophia's walker decayed body limped towards us. I stared at her, It wasn't Sophia. It wasn't Sophia, yet I knew it once was. I was then struck with what had actually happened to her; how had she become bitten. I looked closer, her neck had a bite wound. I felt my heart wretch at the sight.

No one had the guts to do what had to be done, no one but Rick. He walked forward slowly, pointing his pistol at Sophia. She seemed so innocent, yet her eyes were... Dead. She snarled once more before coming further and further, when Rick pulled the trigger. Carol cried harder in Daryl's arms, who was staring directly at me. I felt whatever sanity slip away from me, I was truly without hope. I slowly walked backwards, stumbling past Carl and Lori and running to the campsite. I tried to stop the flow of tears, but they just continued to fall. I sobbed, falling to the ground and pushing my back against a tree. I held my knees while I sobbed, my heart aching at every thought.

I heard footsteps, and I saw Daryl, Carl and Lori walk over to the lawn chairs. Lori and Carl sat down, while Daryl came over to me. I assumed he came to comfort me, but I just began to stare blankly in the distance.

"Tasha." He spoke softly, his voice quiet.

I just stared at him blankly, tears falling down my face. My lips parted as if to speak but nothing would come out. What was there for me to say?

Daryl placed a hand on my shoulder but I shook it off hastily.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME, DIXON!" I pushed him away, dragging myself across the ground before standing. I turned back to look at Daryl, and my heart sunk even further. His face didn't mask the emotions, his face was full of agony and pain. I felt the blank expression leave my face as I turned to walk away.

"I'm sorry."


	14. Chapter 14 : Pretty Much Dead Already

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Pretty Much Dead Already**

* * *

Hours went by; though honestly it felt like days. I sat on the ground, just staring at the ground infront of me. Lori would come and try to speak to me but I just waved her off. I didn't want to talk; I wanted to die- to give up. But Daryl had another plan for me.

Night had fallen, I watched numbly as Daryl walked towards me. His crossbow wasn't over his shoulder, which was hardly ever possible. Daryl knelt down infront of me. Forcing my face towards his.

"Am I gonna _have_ _ta_ take you to the tent?"

I just shrugged, leaning back against the tree. Daryl groaned, "Suit yerself!"

He lifted me up; tossing me over his shoulder and carrying me, not so delicately to our tent. I let him set me down into the tent before crawling in beside me and zipping it up. He took off his ripped shirt, and his loose jeans before laying down, staring at me intently.

Slowly I laid back, my head resting on a duffle bag of Daryl's. I ran a hand dully through my hair, staring up at the ceiling. I knew he was expecting me to speak, but all that I wanted to say would make me break.

"Dun push me away." Daryl spoke softly.

I sighed deeply, "I'm not." My voice was quiet, barely an audible whisper.

"Ye, You are."

I glared over at him, "I thought we could have a **GOOD** future, OK?! I thought we could get married... Have kids..."

Daryl seemed taken aback, he looked away as he spoke. "Why can't we?"

I scoffed, "Why cant we?! Take a look around Daryl! All there is, is _death_. Death and suffering!"

Daryl looked back at me, he licked his lips slowly, obviously trying to find a response. "I'm not gonna die."

I sighed, "You can't promise that."

Daryl sat up, grabbing my arm and pulling me up too. I groaned in pain, ripping my arm out of his grip.  
"I ain't gonna die!"

I just stared at him. "Everyone dies."

"Yeh, well I won't. I will stay by yer side."

I laid back down, I didn't want to fight with him... Not at that time anyways.

"Okay, you won't die." I muttered, turning my back to him and holding myself to keep warm.

Daryl slid his body behind mine, grinding up against me as hard as possible. His arms wound around my waist, his lips on the back of my neck. I sighed, closing my eyes. I wouldn't let him seduce me tonight, I was in no mood for the games he played. As I felt myself drifting into a sound sleep, I wondered what the next few days would be like. Who else would suffer their death?

* * *

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping, I opened my eyes to find Daryl staring back at me. I sat up slowly, trying to ignore the knot in my stomach that hadn't left since the previous night. I stretched, pulling on a pair of worn jeans and a overly large tshirt. I glanced out the side of the tent, realizing we must have slept a good ten hours.

"How long do you suppose we slept?" I asked quietly, crawling out of the tent infront of Daryl. He shrugged in reply, walking over to the fire where Rick, Shane and the others (all except Carol) were standing. I trailed behind him slowly, immediately feeling sickened by the pile of stones, which were by the other graves. I shivered slightly, looking everyone over. Each person had their head down, and Daryl had vanished into the RV. He walked out of the RV a few minutes later, standing beside me. His crossbow was draped over his shoulder but his one free hand grasped mine, an odd sight infront of everyone else. Daryl held back a lot infront of everyone else, and I knew now, more than ever, he needed the group.

Searching for Sophia meant a lot more to him than anyone knew, and now she was dead... Daryl, I knew, would decline further back into his old habits...his anger, his sorrow and I would save him. Not Rick, not _Carol,_ **ME**. I knew deep down, who Daryl really was, he was broken, but a good man. I would find that good man and keep him there. For I loved him, and love is stronger than any anger, no matter how deep. I paid little attention to the "funeral", I tried at first but slowly my thoughts became too loud to listen to Rick. A part of me wanted to comfort Carol, but a part of me hated her for not coming out and standing here with the rest of us. It was HER daughter. If it had been mine, no matter what circumstance I would have gone. Zombie-apocalypse or not.

* * *

The day went by, Rick and Glen went to find Hershel. I stayed close by Daryl, who had moved _our _tent even further away from the group, by a couple trees and some stones. I sat on the stones while Daryl attempted to make arrows out of the twigs on the ground. I watched him closely, trying to see his emotions, but he hid them so well. I wondered if his love for me would also become hidden again. I shivered at the thought, trying to remain still as Daryl worked.

A few hours later, Lori came to ask Daryl to go look for Glen, Rick and Hershel. Daryl seemed angered by this, his temper got the best of him.

"Listen, Beth's in some shock and she needs Hershel." Lori said as she walked towards us.

"So what?" Daryl replied, not looking up from his arrow.

"So, I need you to run into town real quick and get him and Rick back."

I turned towards her, my eyes set on her face. She seemed worried, but I knew Daryl wouldn't help her.

"Why don't you go get him yourself?"

"How could you be so selfish?" Lori replied.

"Selfish?! Listen to me, Olive Oil! I went looking for that girl every single day! I took a bullet and an arrow in the process. Don't you tell me about getting my hands dirty!"

"I'm done looking for people." He finished, as Lori walked away.

* * *

Daryl and I hardly spoke all day, eventually I got fed up with his silence and got up and left. I went to the RV, where Carol still was, she watched me intently.

"Daryl?" She asked, a frown on her face. I looked at her, "Carol, I'm fine."

She shook her head, "I lost my daughter, that doesn't mean I've gone crazy." She patted to the bed she sat on, and I took a seat beside her.

"I'm just scared he's going to pull away, I don't know if after all I've been through I can hold on... I'm starting to remember, what happened when I was kidnapped."

She gasped, "Have you told Daryl?"

I shook my head, "I didn't think I should, and now I don't know if he cares. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be talking about this right now."

Before she could stop me I got up and left, night had fallen and I needed to go back to the fire where Daryl had cooked squirrel. He didn't look up at me as I came up to him, his eyes fixed on the log he was holding.

"Lori's gone." I muttered, taking a seat on the opposite piece of log.

"Dumb bitch must've gone looking for Rick." I nodded in reply, staring intently at the fire.

Daryl didn't say anything else, he just sat staring at the fire. I glanced at him, but he wouldn't look at me. My heart clentched in my chest; maybe he didn't love me. I stared back at the fire, trying to rid myself of the thoughts... the thoughts of the men holding me down, the thoughts of them forcing me to do things... torturing me... How could I have forgotten all that, just to remember it in small parts all over again? I shivered, closing my eyes to keep the tears from falling.

"Daryl?"

"Hmm?"

"I...I love you."

He looked up at me, for the first time in hours. I looked back at him, tears in my eyes. I gripped the log tightly, trying to keep my tears from falling. I quickly looked away from Daryl, feeling my heart sink as he didn't respond to my feelings. I felt tears fall down my face, I looked down to hide the agony on my face. I got up, I couldn't handle being near him, not without him comforting me. I ran quickly into the mount of trees, hoping to find a place to be alone. I leaned my back against a tree, sobbing loudly. I grabbed my hair and tugged, shaking horribly. I found a sharp rock on the ground, and I took it to my skin. I cut lightly at first, but harder as time went on. I dropped the rock, closing my eyes as I covered the cut with a ripped sleeve of mine. I stared at the ground blankly, until I heard footsteps emerge, and a soft voice spoke.

"Tasha?"

* * *

Carl stood a few feet away, tears were in his eyes and he seemed distraught. I stood up quickly, wiping my eyes. "Carl. What are you doing out here? It isn't safe to be alone!" I walked over to him, and he hugged me instantly. I was taken aback, but I patted his back soothingly.  
"Shh, it'll be OK. Shh."  
Carl sobbed in my arms, but finally he became calm. We heard a car engine, and he ran hoping it was his mother. I walked back to the fire, where Daryl was still sitting.  
"I remember." I said quietly, standing a few feet from him. He glanced up at me, "You remember what?" I stared at him, gripping my wrist, which was now in excruciating pain.

"I remember what those men did to me."


End file.
